Hunters Moon
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Jade moved up to her Uncle Charlie's house once Bella got married. While she's hanging out with her bestfriend Jacob Black she gets imprinted on my Paul. But little does anyone know that she's hidding a big secret that will put the shape-shifters to shame. *EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! I hope you like it! :0)**

**Disclaimer: This story is officially disclaimed, you know what I own and what I don't.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jade**

Ugh I can't believe my cousin Bella is getting married…she's only like 17. Is it me or is that just a little young? I think she should wait until she's at least nineteen, that's just my opinion.

But you can't blame me for harboring some resentment towards my cousin. You see we used to be best friends, until she ditched me in school and started hanging out with my ex-boyfriend.

The day she moved up to Forks I was so happy. That is until I found out that I wouldn't be able to go and live with Uncle Charlie until she moved out. Every summer for as long as I remember I would go up and live with him for the summer, I loved it up there! My best friend since birth Jakob Black and his dad Billy lived up there too. They were like my family.

But I haven't seen them since Bella moved up there, two years ago. It's been too long years without cliff diving, fishing, and seeing my best friend and my two father figures. Which is why I'm very happy that I'm on a flight to Seattle now. That way I can get home in time to spend some time with my Uncle Charlie before the wedding. He had called me a couple weeks ago asking if I would want to live with him since Bella was leaving. I of course said yes and started packing, my gardian's begging me to go.

"Hey sweetie you need to get up, the plane is landing." I heard from the sweet old lady who was currently sitting beside me on the plane.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I said waking up and un-buckling my seatbelt.

"No problem dearie," She said looking away.

Soon the plane landed and I walked out of the terminal with my luggage to find Uncle Charlie.

**Charlie**

I couldn't believe that my little Bella was getting married so soon. Why did I ever agree to this? Well there wasn't really anything I could do about it now, as I'm currently standing at the airport waiting for my favorite niece to get off of her plane.

"Uncle Charlie?" I heard from behind me and turning around I saw Jade behind me with a big smile on her face.

"Uncle Charlie!" She said smiling even bigger, dropping her stuff and giving me a big hug.

Jade had longish dirty blond hair that went half way down her shoulders and was normally wavy on the sides, and curly in the back. Right now she had it up in a messy bun. She was wearing a fitted black hoodie with her schools logo on it, and a pair of jean skinny jeans, in my opinion she was showing too many curves.

"Aren't there any other clothes you could be wearing?" I asked jokingly. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't show that much Charlie, I'm sure that Bella has worn worse."

"Well yeah, I guess she has come to think of it." I said frowning, she just laughed more.

"Well are we going to the car or are we just going to stand here?" She asked playfully pushing me towards the exit.

"I was getting to it," I said grabbing her suitcase.

"Good I'm tired, I need at least ten hours of sleep to be able to go to the wedding tomorrow," Jade said, knowing her she wasn't kidding either.

"Oh yeah about that, Bella's going to be staying in her room tonight, so you're going to be sharing with her tonight." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, no that's okay I can just sleep on the couch." She said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I don't want her to be uncomfortable on the couch.

"Positive, I wouldn't want to interrupt her sleeping the last night she's single." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say kid," I said not wanting to pester her.

"Just go with it." She said tilting her head to the side.

"You know, I actually missed you these past two years." I said laughing.

"Missed you too Charlie!" She said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

**JadePOV**

I've been at the house for three hours now, and my lovely cousin Bella still hasn't shown up yet. It's now 11:30 so I asked Charlie what time she normally comes home, and he said that she would be home soon. Oh joy now I have to deal with that back stabbing boyfriend stealer.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it," I yelled to Charlie who was sitting on the couch watching a football game, drinking a beer.

"Hello!" I said opening the door to find Bella standing there.

"Hi Jade I didn't think you would get here till tomorrow!" She said giving me a hug. Then I noticed that there was an abnormally pale man standing behind her.

"Who's this?" I asked backing away from her hug and looking at the stranger.

"Oh this is my soon-to-be-husband Edward," She said with a smile, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Oh so this is the guy that finally decided to put up with-" I stopped talking before I said something mean that would probably get me kicked out of the wedding. Charlie wouldn't be so happy with me.

"I mean so this is the amazing Edward Cullen!" I said really quick hopping that she didn't notice. Luckily in my absence she didn't gain any knowledge and was still as dumb as a nail. Edward glared at me though, and I could tell that he wasn't fooled.

"Yeah this is he," She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well I need to get to sleep. Goodnight you two, see you tomorrow." I said walking back into the house, leaving them at the door step.

"Charlie," I said in my best innocent voice.

"What do you want?" He said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Don't give me sass it's my thing," I said cocking out my hip.

"Well then," he said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" He said finally looking at me and not the TV.

"I want to go to sleep and your sitting on my bed, get out!" I yelled at the end.

"Wow grouchy much?" Charley muttered under his breath as he turned off the TV and got off of the couch.

"I heard that!" I yelled again causing him to laugh louder, that nub.

"Go away, you meany!" I yelled again getting a blanket off of the other chair and putting it down on the couch.

"Wow now I'm a meany too, I'm really feeling the love J." He said using his nickname for me before he went up the stairs, laughing at me until he got to the top.

**Soo review? I want to see if this is worth continuing? This will be a Paul Imprint story…but Jacob will find his imprint too. I don't really like the whole Nessie/Jacob thing; I also don't really like Bella much anymore if you haven't noticed yet. I did like her until I read stuff on fan-fiction, now I don't like her much at all really.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll try to update again as soon as I can. :0)**

**Edit: 7/1/13**

**-If you find any errors in grammar, or just don't like how I worded a sentence leave me a review so I can ****fix it! :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner! SO yeah thanks a bunch for all the reviews keep it up! :0)**

**Chapter 2**

**Jade**

"Jade, Jade, get up, Jade!" I heard as I slowly regained consciousness to find that I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and the skinny jeans were severely restricting my legs. Ugh, I knew I should have worn yoga plants on the plane. Now I'm gonna have marks on my legs from the skinny jeans…and I have to wear a skirt today! .Ever.

"Jade are you up yet?" Charlie asked. I just noticed that he was standing over me with a slightly tilted water bottle in his hand.

"I'm up…what were you planning to do with the bottle of water dearest uncle?" I asked getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I was going to offer you a drink; you know people tend to get thirsty after they sleep." He said his face turning red knowing that he was caught.

"Oh really? It seemed like you were about to dump it on me, was I wrong Charlie?" I asked with and innocent look on my face.

"I had no intentions to do any such thing." He said that lier.

"You know Charlie for a police officer you really don't lie very well." I said shaking my head and grabbing the water bottle.

"I can lie well, just not really to you. You know me well enough to know when I'm lying." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, yes I do." I said nodding my head.

"Anyway, you need to get up." He said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked from my couch not wanting to get up.

"About 4:30," he answered from the kitchen.

"Why in the world would you ever get me up at this terrible time of day?" I asked as I snuggled back into the surprisingly comfy couch.

"Well I'm hungry and we all know my cooking skills are terrible." He was absolutely right, he was terrible at cooking anything other than grilled cheese.

"So you woke me up to tell me to make you breakfast?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said walking back into the living room with a beer in his hand.

"You know I don't like it when you drink, and it's like way too early for you to be drunk, right?"

"Yes I know, you can deal with it for one day. I obviously know it's too early, but my baby girl is getting married today. So I think I have a valid reason to get a little buzzed. I don't really want to remember today tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked, it was unusual for Charlie to be such a spoil sport.

"I don't really like Edward, and I think that they're both way too young to be getting married."

"I agree with you 100% but it's what Bella wants, and Bella normally gets what she wants. No matter how much it hurts other people." I said thinking back to the last time we had spoken on friendly terms, then shuddering at the memory.

"You know you never did tell me what happened between the two of you that made you hate her so much." He said taking another swig of beer from his can.

"Well you know that guy I brought to family diner the week before she moved?" I asked. Charlie had been staying with us that week.

"Yeah nice guy, blond hair, weird look on his face. We scared him to death. I think he actually peed his pants." Charlie said grinning at the memory.

"No he didn't pee his pants, he just almost peed his pants." I said shaking my head and laughing a little.

"Well what does he have to do with anything?"

"The next day he called me to say he was breaking up with me and going out with Bella, even though he knew their relationship would only last a week at most, because she had to leave." I said frowning.

"I thought there was some girl rule about that?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah we're not supposed to steal each other's boyfriends, but Bella never really followed that one." I said shaking my head.

"No, I thought you weren't supposed to get all mad about that stuff and let boys come between a sisters like relationship?" Charlie said, it was kinda weird talking about things like this with him.

"That's a rule too." I said shrugging.

"Ok soo I don't really get why you're both so mad at each other, but I'm not a girl so it's not my place to know I guess."

"Yeah its not," I said shaking my head.

"So are you going to make me that sandwich or not?"

"It's too early for me to get up and make you a sandwich!"

"If Billy would ask you to make him a sandwich would you?"

"Obviously, but Billy is my favorite. He always sends me the best Christmas presents!" I said smiling as I thought back on all my awesome presents from him.

"Well it's nice to know that you love me so much dearest niece."

"Yeah well Billy says that I'm his favorite person in the world!" I said nodding my head.

"He was just saying that," Charlie huffed.

"Do you really think so?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah it's obvious that I'm his favorite because I'm his fishing buddy." Charlie said pointing at me.

"Well if you don't remember correctly I'm his fishing buddy too." I said swatting away his finger.

"Why are we fighting over who Billy likes the best?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Because you don't want to admit that Billy totally likes me way better than he likes you." I said smirking at him.

"We all know that he only said that he liked you better because you are younger and female." Charlie said before he downed the last of his beer.

"And, your point is?" I asked pushing my covers away from my head.

"Well I'm his best male friend," he said as he pulled the tab off the top of his can.

"Whatever you say Charlie, whatever you say." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

**So you like? Review and I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Shout outs:**

**purpleVampire22- thank you, and I believe I will keep going :0)**

**Mini 3- Thank you, that's cool…I just kinda used my personality and tweaked it a little. :0)**

**WishUponAStory- Lol ya I plan on having her become really close to the Cullens, not really Edward though…Ya its weird because reading the books I really liked Bella, then I read a fan fic and they didn't like Bella because she basicly used Jacob and I was like you know that's totally true! Anyway thanks for the review! :0)**

**EGilly- Oh yes I plan on it, in fact it should start sometime next chapter at the wedding! Thanks for the review! :0)**

**- Thank you for reviewing! :0)**

**Special thanks to everybody that faved and followed my stories!**

Also, another point. In the books it says that Bella never had a boyfriend before Edward, but for my story she has had boyfriends before Edward. She also lived in Baltimore. Her mom and Phil moved to Arizona after she left.

**_Edit: 7/1/13_**

**_-If you find any grammar errors, or find a sentence that you don't like the wording of tell me in a review so I can fix it! :0)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey…sorry bout last chapter, I thought I was going to update it today and give myself some time to get it right…but I decided to rush and just get it out, last chapter was a filler that totally wouldn't have existed but oh well it does tie in with the story. I'm probably just confusing you right now with this so I'll stop and just let you read the story thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jade**

"What do you want on your sandwich?" I asked Charlie from the kitchen where I stood in front of the refrigerator.

"I thought you said that it was too early for a sandwich?" Charlie asked from the couch where he was sprawled out.

"Well I also said that it was too early for a beer and you listened to that real well didn't ya?" I said sarcastically raising my eyebrow.

"Ok ham and cheese. I have a question for you though."

"What?" I asked getting out the ham and the cheese from the refrigerator and shutting it.

"Why didn't you change clothes last night?" He said sounding a little sleepy. I don't blame him; I mean it's only like 5am.

"Why didn't I….oh yeah I forgot thanks for reminding me!" I said dropping the stuff on the counter and running out of the kitchen as I unbuttoned my pants.

"Where did you put my suitcase?" I asked running to the living room pulling my pants down. If I have jean marks on my legs for that wedding, I will not be wearing a skirt.

"It's in the corner," He said not looking away from the TV and for once I was glad. I mean I know we're related and all, but it would still be rather weird to be pant-less in front of him.

"Thanks!" I said opening up my suitcase and changing into a pair of gym shorts.

"So what are you watching?" I asked turning around to look at the TV.

"The O's game," He said. I lived in Baltimore before I came here, so when he came down to visit me we would always go to a game. I had season tickets, well my friend did. He just always took me with him.

"Cool," I said sitting down.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me a sandwich?" He asked once I sat down.

"Ugh, ok don't get so grumpy!" I said getting up from the couch and walking back to the kitchen.

"I wasn't getting grumpy, I just asked for a sandwich." Charlie said as I grabbed the bread from the cupboard.

"Gosh ok, here's your dang sandwich!" I said throwing it all together and taking it back out to the living room.

"It doesn't really look like a sandwich," he said studying it.

"It has ham and cheese stuffed between two slices of bread. What more could you want?" I asked shaking my head as I down on the couch.

"Well then, someone is PMSing." He mumbled as he took a bite from the sandwich.

"I am not PMSing thank you very much." I said as I walked over to my suitcase to get out my straightener, so I can straighten my hair for the wedding.

"I'm going to be in the bathroom for the next hour. Do you need to use the potty?" I asked getting my brush and clothes out too.

"What can you possibly be doing in the bathroom that would take you an hour?" Charlie asked eating the remainder of the sandwich as he got off of the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"Hair, clothes, and make-up." I said shuddering. I'm ok with the hair and the clothes, in fact I really like the outfit I picked out. It's just the make-up that doesn't sit well with me. I normally just go without as I have thick eye lashes, with naturally darker eyelids that make it look like I am wearing eye shadow all the time.

"Well then, I am very glad that I am not a girl." Charlie said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, so are Billy and Jake going to be at the wedding?" I asked fiddling my thumbs.

"Billy is, along with some of the other people from La Push. But I'm not so sure about Jacob," he said walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh good, at least I will have one person to talk to." I said walking into the bathroom to get ready.

_**Time skip- 2 hours**_

I was right, it did take me an hour to get myself ready for the wedding, and as I looked at myself in the mirror I wished that I didn't have a wedding to go to. You see weddings aren't really the fondest memories for me, but we'll get to that later.

I do have to say that I did look good. My hair was perfectly straight, and my eyes really popped. I had a blue smoky eye, with mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss on for make-up. With a tight, white, long sleeve v-neck, that was tucked into a sky blue pencil skirt that went down to about two inches above my knees, and had ruching all over it. I was also wearing a long silver necklace with a big star pendant. All in all I looked really good, and to top it off I was wearing my light blue converse that I had cleaned for this special occasion as they matched my skirt perfectly. Now I just had to make it out of the house before Charlie see's them.

"Jade hurry up! We need to leave in fifteen minutes!" Charlie yelled from his room, where he was just starting to get changed, and he was telling me to hurry up…the nerve of some people.

"I'm ready, and have been ready for the past ten minutes." I yelled back at him as I put away my make-up bag and sat down on the couch ready to leave.

"Don't get smart with me," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"I wasn't getting smart." I said as I got off the couch and walked out the door. Bella had left thirty minutes ago saying that Alice would kill her if she was late. Who this Alice person was I had no clue, and I really didn't care.

"We're going to eat at the Diner. Then we're needed at the Cullen house by 9:00 which means we have about two hours to eat."

"Wow Charlie, I don't remember it taking you so long to eat?" I asked walking out of the house and to the car. Luckily Charlie either hasn't seen my shoes or he doesn't care, I was hoping for the second answer.

**This is another sort of a filler chapter, next chapter is the wedding. I was going to put it on this chapter but I wanted to get this out again. My chapters are also normally at least 1,000 words so ya it's already a lot more than 1,000. Anyway review!**

**Soo thanks for all of the follows and favs but I really do love reviews! If you don't want a shootout or something just tell me in your review it's really no problem. Hehehe I'm watching the Avengers for like the twelfth time…it's still as amazing as it was when I first saw it! Now I'm waiting for the new NCIS can't wait!**

**Has anyone heard Taylor Swift's newish song Red? I love it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_Edit 7/13_**

**_If you find any grammar errors, or sentence wording that you don't like, leave me a review so I can fix it! :0)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :0)**

**Chapter 4**

**Jade**

"Can I have a sticky bun and a glass of chocolate milk please?" I asked the waitress at the Diner where we were eating.

"Sure hun," she said giving me a smile then turning over to Charlie and asking for his order.

"Oh the usual Dar," he said smiling at her. Ugh, gag did I really just see what I think I just saw?

"Did you just get your flirt on with that waiter?" I asked once she was out of ear shot.

"Her name is Darcy," he said looking embarrassed as he looked down at his napkin.

"Yes I noticed the fact you called her Dar," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah she's a friend, so?" He asked laughing slightly at my eyebrows.

"So you must come here a lot. I mean you have a usual which means that you order it so often that she has it memorized." I said pointing at him.

"Yes as you might have noticed I can't cook to save my life." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, but I thought that Bella would have at least cooked supper for you."

"She's been a little busy with the whole marriage thing." He said placing his chin in his palm.

"But I heard that someone else planned the wedding?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh well yeah, Alice and Esme did plan most of it. But Bella wanted to be there for the process."

"You mean she wanted to be there to spend more time with Edward." I said just as Darcy came back carrying our breakfast.

"Yeah, but I expected you to mess up his name. I mean it's obvious that you don't like him." He said looking at me then smiling at Darcy as she set his food on the table.

"Looking good there Chief," she said winking then she walked away, causing me to squeal.

"What was that for?" he asked, turning a little red.

"She called you Chief, winked at you, then said you looked good…ah young love." I said sighing as I started to eat my food.

"Yeah, young love." Charlie said snorting.

"You two should totally go out sometime!" I said jumping around in my seat.

"Oh please no," Charlie said putting his head in his hands.

"You have to Charlie! You can invite her home and I'll make dinner for you, then I'll go out for a movie. But when I get home she better be gone, I will check the house." I said pointing my fork at him.

"Why do I feel like the younger one in this relationship?" He asked shaking his head.

"You have to admit that in IQ points and such things I am way more mature and smart than you." I said. It was true, most of the time I play it down like my smartness isn't anything to brag about, but in reality I could have graduated high school ages ago. It's in the genes...they just skipped over Charlie.

"What does that have to do with age?" He asked.

"I am older than you in brain age." I said smirking.

"So you're in your fifties then?" Charlie replied smiling.

"Yes in my brain, but I do and forever will look like a 16 year old." I said chuckling at my own private joke; you'll learn more about that later too.

"Whatever you say," he said shrugging before he started to finish his breakfast. Following his example I decided to finish my meal too. It was amazing and I can totally see why Charlie would come here for breakfast a lot.

"So how was everything?" Darcy said as she collected our dishes.

"It was great, like always!" Charlie said causing Darcy to blush a little, ohh she likes him too!

"Yeah it was amazing, and you know what Darcy? I think you should come to the house and spend a romantic afternoon with Charlie some time. He hardly ever gets out anymore." I said with a small smile while I shook my head.

They both looked like they were choking. Charlie was glaring at me while his face was turning a strange shade of red. Darcy on the other hand was beat red and it looked like she had stopped breathing. Oh I love playing match maker.

"So how about you come over Thursday at 6:00? Since Friday is the first day of school for me it should work well. I'll make supper then go catch a movie at Millers." I said nodding my head.

"Ok-ay I-I guess," she said stuttering a little bit.

"Good, so I guess I'll see you then!" I said taking Charlie's arm and pulling him out of the Diner.

"Why did you just do that?" Charlie said shaking his head.

"You needed a push, I gave you that push, and you should thank me." I said smiling at him from the passenger side of the car.

"Whatever," he mumbled driving out of the dinner.

"Ok so where is this wedding going to take place?" I asked pulling down my skirt.

"Outside the Cullen's house," he said not sounding too happy about it.

"Who's in the wedding party?" I asked looking out the window at the trees that were rushing quickly by.

"No one, she just wanted a small wedding," he said. Or maybe everyone secretly hates her, so no one wanted to be in her wedding. I like the second option better.

"Sure," I said with a small smile on my face.

"You really don't like her do you?" He asked looking at me.

"No I really don't." I said looking back at him.

"It seems like there must have been something more that happened between you two." He said looking back at the road to turn off onto a road that went back deeper into the forest.

"Well he cheated on me with her, for all two months of our relationship. Then she dated my best friends brother, he hasn't had another girlfriend since. She really hurt him."

"Oh that explains it better."

"Yeah he's a lot funnier now, but he's still scared from their relationship- it was terrible. All she did was put him down." I said shaking my head at the awful memories. His sister was my best friend, so we hung out together all the time and had actually gotten pretty close before I left. He was such a nice guy and I have no idea as to how Bella could've been so terrible to him. She always yelled at him in public for stupid stuff and was emotionally abusive to him. It got so bad that I had to have a long talk with him before he finally decided that she wasn't worth all the pain and he broke up with her.

"Well we're here." Charlie said parking the car in the make-shift parking lot. The house was like a mansion that sat in the middle of nowhere. It eerily reminded me of my dream house, it just had more windows and was built with a different type of wood that I would have used.

"It's awesome," I said nodding my head.

"Yeah, they're kinda loaded." Charlie said as he got out of the car and walked over to my side. Well now I know why she likes him enough to agree to marriage.

"He just keeps getting better and better." I said as we climbed the steps up to the house.

"Yeah…wait are you really going to wear those shoes?" Charlie said, finally noticing my shoes.

"Yep, they match my skirt." I said knocking on the door.

"Alice is going to have a field day with this." Charlie muttered.

"Charlie, my man what's up?" A guy the size of a small adult bear said opening the door.

"Emmet," Charlie said doing the manly nodding thing.

"Who's this?" Emmet asked looking at me.

"Oh I'm Bella's much nicer and much smarter cousin Jade." I said smiling so if he really did like her he would think I was joking…just in case.

"I like your style. Anyway Bella is upstairs let me show you the way." He said taking my arm and leading me up the stairs with Charlie following us. His arm was really cold, and hard…then again Edward's was too, and they were both really pale. Come to think of it they did smell strongly sweet, and they do fit the description and smell of vampires. Ugh my cousins getting married to a vampire, I could punch her right now.

"So you live here?" I asked as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I'm the groom's brother." He said as he lead us to a closed door.

"You're a lot nicer than Edward." I said as I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

"Thanks I get that a lot." He said smiling back at me before he turned around and headed back down the stairs.

"Are you ready for this Charlie?" I asked my voice taking on a serious tone.

"Probably not," he said laughing a little at my voice as he shook his head.

"Well too bad, complain to Darcy about it when you see her Thursday!" I yelled at him right before I opened up the door to find two more girl vampires, who must have heard what I said because they were laughing.

"So did we miss anything?" I said pulling down my skirt again, dang shortness.

"Not really we're just getting ready to head down." Rene said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Long time no see hun," she said smiling at me as we broke apart.

"Yeah two weeks, that's way too long." I said smiling and shaking my head.

"Wait you saw her two weeks ago?" Bella said seemingly just noticing that I'm here, that little twit.

"Yeah once you left, and they moved down to Arizona, I drove down to see her every other weekend. But I couldn't these past couple weeks, I was too busy packing." I said nodding, rubbing it in her face a little, knowing she would feel bad. Her ego needs to deflate some.

"Oh I didn't know that," she said looking rather confused; she must have lost what little brain she had left. I told her not to sniff those sharpies! Well I was going to, I might have accidentally forgotten.

"Yeah I just didn't want you to feel bad or anything." Rene said smiling at her. Try as I might the woman still loved Bella more than me, I just don't understand sometimes.

"Its fine," Bella said shaking her head.

"So who are you?" I asked turning back to the vampires that were watching us with amused interest.

"Oh I'm Alice, and this is Rose." The pixy like one who must be Alice said. Rose was a gorgeous, tall, blonde, and I'll admit that I was totally jealous of her. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

"Hey I'm Jade nice to meet you!" I said as I smiled at the to of them.

"I think I might like you," Rose said nodding at me. Bella and Alice looked to her in shock; she must not like people that much.

"Ok I think we should be getting down now, wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Charlie said as he grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room.

"I like them," I said nodding while we took a seat under a huge tree where the wedding ceremony was going to take place. I was sitting in between Rene and Charlie who after how many long years still couldn't say a kind word to each other.

_Time skip- The Reception_

The wedding itself was really nice and touching. If you were into the whole mushy junk, personally it made me want to puke. But I couldn't wait till the reception, I would finally be free to roam around and get my distance from Bella.

A couple moments ago I remembered that Charlie said Billy should be here, and now I'm standing on a chair at my table looking around to get a better view of the crowd so I could see him. Finally I saw him sitting at a table in the back corner with a bunch of really buff tan guys.

I hurried down from my chair and blindly ran in his direction, when I finally saw him I ran even faster, which was surprisingly easy in this skirt. When I finally got to him I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug, scaring the crud out of the other guys who were sitting at the table.

"Jade, dear long time no see, I see you're still your overly perky self." Billy said as he smiled down at me.

"Good to see you too Billy dear, and you and I both know I'm only perky because I'm tired." I said looking up at him.

"When did you get in?"

"Yesterday night." I replied.

"Have you had a civil conversation with Bella yet?" Billy was really awesome, even over the phone he could read me like a book. I called him at least twice a month, so he was totally up on me and Bella's problems.

"Well I managed to stop myself from ratting her out in front of her hubby yesterday." I said smirking and sitting more solidly on his lap. Looking down I noticed that my skirt had ridden almost the whole way up.

"Ugh," I said standing up and fixing my skirt then I sat down when I noticed that all the eyes at the table were on me.

"What?" I asked starting to flip out, I don't like it when people stare at me and I'm already having a bad day. At least twice during the ceremony I had flashed back to me and, well that's for another time too.

"Nothing!" One of them said quickly.

"No it's not nothing, how do you know Billy?" The bigger one asked.

"Oh Billy's my uncle," I said smirking a little.

"I'm not her uncle in blood; I just act like her uncle. This is Jade, Bella's cousin and Charlie's niece."

"Oh so you're the one Jake always talks about?" One of the buff guys asked.

"Ohh Jake talks about me, don't I feel special!" I said smiling and looking innocent.

"Yeah, Billy showed us all those pictures of you and Jake as kids." One of them said cracking up.

"The ones of us in the tub?" I asked frowning.

"Yep those are the ones, you've sure grownup." One of them said.

"Oh thanks that means so much coming from you," I said sarcastically. Just then I turned my head and noticed another tall, buff, and tan guy walking towards us. With another look I noticed that it was Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled jumping out of Billy's lap and into Jake's awaiting arms.

"Good to see you too Jay Jay," he said using out old pet names for each other.

"Wow Jake I thought I told you that steroids weren't good for you, why don't you listen to me?" I said as I shook my head and felt his muscles.

**So thanks for reviewing! Please review on this chapter too. Thanks for faving and following too!**

**Shout outs:**

**purpleVampire22- Thank you I thought he should be more open than he was in the book. Thanks for reviewing :0)**

**EGilly-Lol thanks for the review, I'm really glad that you like it soo much! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, and hopefully it will be at least once a week but I have been terribly neglecting my other stories.**

**Live To Ride- Thanks for the review, ya I totally love the movie…to be truthful I have a crush on hawk eye, he's just so amazing! You should totally listen to Red it's an amazing song! Thanks for the awesome review! :0)**

**scigeekgirl- Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like it!**

**_Edit: 7/13_**

**_-If you find any grammar mistakes or a sentence with faulty wording leave me a review so I can fix it! Thanks! :0)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo I couldn't resist updating again, even though I only got like one review. I wish that more people would review :0( But as long as I get one per chapter I probably won't flip out too much :0)**

**Chapter 5**

**JadePOV**

"I do listen to you" Jake said looking surprised the bum.

"Oh really, I seem to remember that time when I told you to not climb that tree, or that time when I told you the dog was too big for you to walk, the time when I told you not to get to close to the edge of the cliff, or that time when" I said getting cut off by one of the buff guys.

"What? What happened tell us the stories, you can't just leave it like that"

"Didn't Billy tell you guys?" I asked getting out of Jakes arms and turning back around to Billy.

"Well I didn't think Jake here would really appreciate it" He mumbled looking down at his plate.

"I thought I was your favorite?" I said faking tears.

"Oh you're defiantly the favorite; he got his will changed the other year and gave you half of my inheritance!" Jake said sitting down in the empty seat beside Billy.

"Oh Billy I love you too!"I said giving him a big hug before I walked over and sat on Jakes lap, he had more room.

"You know you have a lot of mood swings" Jake said eating a carrot from one of the many plates on the table.

"Why does everyone think I'm PMSing today?" I said shrugging

"Because you sound like your PMSing" He said eating another carrot.

"Well I'm not" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I trust you" he said patting my head.

"Good beary I'm glad" I said smiling again. Ok now I can see why they think that.

"Beary really?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes really it works for you, the hair and the buff body. But your just a little puppy inside" I said patting his head.

"You really think I'm buff?"

"No I'm stupid and blind, its rather obvious dummy" I said turning back around so I could grab some food too.

"Well you look your normal hot self" Jake said smirking

"Don't go there" I said shaking my head.

"Hey lovebirds you still haven't told us the stories!" One of the other buff guys at the table said.

"First of all we are not lovebirds, we hate each other. Second what are your names again? I just keep calling you buff guys?"

"You would" Jake said.

"Well it doesn't look like you two hate each other, but I'm Seth, beside me is Embry, beside him is Collin, beside him is Brady, and beside him is Sam." The one called Seth said.

"Ok good I'll remember now" I said.

"No you won't" Jake said

"Do you want to go there Jacob?" I said turning around to him and raising my eyebrows.

"Yes I would" Jake said with a smirk on his face again.

"You're stalling" I said turning back around to the table.

"Ok so when we were six, Jake here decided it would be fun to climb one of the trees behind his house. I told him that it was too high, but he said he was good enough to do it, and that he could climb it faster than me. Well we ended up racing up the tree, I got there first. Then I turned around and saw that Jacob was nowhere near me. I climbed down the tree, and when I got to the bottom I saw Jacob laying there unconscious. Turns out he had fallen when he was half way up the tree, and broke his left arm. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen to me" I said, by this time they were all cracking up laughing.

"Then with the dog, there was this dog outside of the Diner. It was one of those big Siberian huskies, and Jake wanted to take it for a walk. At the time we were only eight and the dog was twice Jake's size. I told him that it wasn't a good idea and he said that he was strong enough to handle it by himself. So he took the dog off of the pole and started walking it down the street. Soon the dog realized that it was only Jake who was holding his leash and he started running down the road. Jake had wrapped the leash firmly around his wrist so the dog wouldn't be able to go. That didn't stop the dog and soon Jack was being pulled around town by the dog." I said, now they were all in tears.

"A couple years later we were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. He was standing too close to the edge so I told him to back away or he would fall off. He didn't back up so I took it upon myself to push him off the edge. Then I jumped, it was fun." I said the guys were all laughing, it was really funny, but Jake got really mad at me on that last one.

"Yes and you didn't help me with either of them, you even pushed me the last time." He said shaking his head at me.

"Who do you think pulled you to the hospital both times?" I said

"You could have stopped the dog!" He said

"I would have but it was just too funny" I said

"Well I'm glad that you get a kick out of my pain. That was the second time I broke my arm in two years" he said.

"You even laughed when I told you about it the first time; don't be a sour seat Jake"

"A sour seat?" Brady asked.

"Ya he's being sour, and he is currently my seat" I said nodding my head at my own statement.

"That in a weird way makes sense" Embry said.

"Yes it does make sense" I said nodding.

"Ok so why are we all just sitting back here it's a wedding aren't they supposed to be party things?" I asked

"We don't really want to be here" Sam said.

"Good, more Bella haters I see?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows; I really like wiggling my eyebrows.

"Wait you don't like Bella?" Brady asked

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"But I thought you two were cousins?" Collin asked

"We are, she's just done some nasty stuff to me and now I hate her guts" I said shrugging and eating a piece of a cookie from a plate. Thinking on it now, it's a wonder they even have food here, none of them eat.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Jacob said trying to change the subject.

"Well…it's, complicated" I said eating another cookie.

"So uncomplicated it" He said.

"It's a really long story Jake" I said

"Shorten it then" He said

"I can't really; it's either all or nothing"

"Well then you'll tell me tomorrow when you come over?" He said

"Huh I didn't know that you were planning on having me over" I said looking at Billy.

"You know you can just walk over to our house whenever you want to" Billy said.

"Oh I know that" I said still staring at him.

"Then why are you staring at me?" He asked

"I just realized that Jake said you gave me some inheritance" I said smirking at him

"Oh no" He said

"Soo dearie how much?" I asked

"More than Jacob, less than Rachel" Billy said.

"Good, good" I said with an evil smile on my face.

"You just had to tell her didn't you dad?" Jake asked

"Well you would have told here earlier" Billy said

"No I would not have" Jake said.

"Jake you tell me everything, I don't even have to ask most times" I said

"Well you tell me everything too" He said

"No I don't" I said

"Ok before you two get into a fist fight I think that were going to go home Jade" Charlie said walking up to me.

"Ok Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow Jake" I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was it?" I asked Charlie as we walked to the car.

"I told Rene that I had a date Monday, she said she and Phil aren't getting along very well" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wow Charlie I'm proud, you got some points on the board!" I said as we climbed into the car.

**Soo you like? I will probably update again tomorrow. Thanks for the favs, and alerts!**

**Shout out:**

**Live To Ride- thanks for reviewing again! You should really listen to it, its worth a try. I'm glad you liked the chapter! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I just had the most embarrassing moment of my life….I'll tell you at the end. Ok so I'm going to start writing some weird or funny things I've heard. It's going to be at the beginning of every chapter that I have one for…Here is today's **

**:Me and my friends were walking down the hall in school today and this guy walks up to my one friend and like shoves his face in her face, then walked away. She turned to us and was like that guy just shoved his face in my face!" We were laughing a little bit. Then she says "He smelled good….like jolly ranchers, or good gum" Then we all started howling it was hilarious. Hope you found it funny too.**

**Chapter 6**

**JadePOV**

Today I was going to teach Jacob to cook. Not the easiest task but I was going to make it happen, even if it killed me. With the way Jake was I think it could actually happen.

"Hey Billy!" I said walking into the living room of Jake's house.

"You looking for Jake?" Billy asked from the couch.

"No of course not, I came to see you Billy" I said looking at him from where I stood in the doorway.

"He's at Sam's" He said still not looking away from the TV, I swear he and Charlie should be twins.

I finally turned the last corner to Sam's house and walked up the stairs to the front door.

Then I raised my hand to knock but the door was opened before I could, weird.

"Hello?" Said one of the buff guys

"Hey is Jake in there?" I asked looking behind him, it sounded that there were a bunch of people in there.

"Ya hold on let me go get him" He said running back to wear he came from, closing the door on my face, that rude one.

"Hey Jade let's go!" Jake said opening the door.

"Wait a minute what's the rush?" I said putting my hand on his chest.

"I just want to get this over with" He said pouting.

"You know you'll love it Jake" I said

"NO I think that I'll probably crash the house" He said

"It can't be that bad, and I'll be there to help you. So you have nothing to worry about" I said

"Ya but its going to be my first time, no one knows what will happen" He said

"You'll be fine stop worrying" I said moving out of the way.

"Ok so let's go, why are you just standing there" He said

"I had to walk the whole way here Jacob, there is no way I am walking the whole way back. You're going to carry me" I said holding up my arms like little kids do, it was kinda easy to do seeing as Jake is so much taller than me now.

"Fine" He said picking me up and carrying me bridal style.

"So Jake…" I said not sure how to ask the question that's been bugging me since I met them all at the wedding.

"Yes Jade?" He said

"Ok I don't really know how to ask you this so I'm just going to say it. Are you a shape-shifter?" I asked. Suddenly he just stopped walking.

"How did you know" He asked looking down at me.

"You know Jacob" I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Ya sorry I just kinda forgot, it's easy to forget that you're different when you act so normal. Well as normal as you can get" He said joking,

"Well I hate you too Jake" I said shaking my head. We finally got to the house two minutes later.

"You know you probably could have used your super speed to get here, I wouldn't have to have been board for so long" I said getting down from his arms and walking up the stairs to his house.

"Oh ya, why didn't I think of that?" He said as I led him into the kitchen. I had previously came and set up some things we would need so it wouldn't take so long.

"Because Beary you are a little bit lacking in the brain area" I said petting his head.

"I'm really not a dog" He said shaking his head, and rolling his eyes.

"You know you secretly love it when I pet you" I said giving him a side hug as I got out the milk.

"Sure, you just keep thinking that sis" He said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"NO, bad dog. You need to do this, you were the one who wanted to learn this, so you're going to learn, then I can finally do some cliff diving. I've been deprived" I said shaking my head at him.

"Ok then let's get this over with" Jake said standing up beside me.

"It can't be that bad Jake, there only no-bakes" I said. Soon I realized that I could be a lot worse than I thought. Soon the whole kitchen was covered in a fine covering of flour. It was terrible; he didn't even make one edible thing, that's saying a lot.

"Ok Jake I say we leave this for you to clean up tonight. You are officially never going to be a good baker." I said shaking the flour out of my hair.

"I told you so" He said.

"Ya you did, let me get my stuff then we can go to the cliff." I said walking out of the kitchen to get my beach bag. I had worn my bathing suit under my clothes so that I wouldn't have to change before we went diving.

"Ok I'm ready I said walking to the door where Jake was waiting.

"I'm going to guess that you want me to carry you there?" Jake said.

"It's like you read my mind!" I said smiling at him.

"Whatever kid" He said picking me up.

This time he went faster and we were there in no time good. I hadn't been able to fly since my last visit here. Well I would always levitate in my room a little but I didn't have a place to really get out and stretch.

"I'm going first" I said jumping down from his arms, and taking off my shirt and shorts to reveal my one piece swimming suit.

"Are you sure? I mean you are really out of practice" He said

"Do you want me to push you off again Black" I said stepping closer to him so that he was dangerously close to the edge.

"Not really, you can go first" He said

"Good boy" I said patting his head.

"Well it's now or never" I said to myself as I walked away from the cliff and seeing that I was far enough away I ran to the edge and jumped. The rush was amazing, if I was being completely honest, I was a total adrenalin junky. I did all the crazy stuff, but ya that's just me. Finally deciding that I should start flying I felt myself stop and become suspended in mid air. Then with a little brain urging I was rushing back up to the top of the cliff. I really loved flying and I've really missed it. It just makes you feel so free.

"Hey Jake" I said landing back at the top. I was grinning ear to ear.

"So you had your practice run, can I go now?" He asked.

"Ya in fact I was thinking we should have a race to the bottom" I said

"Ok" He said walking backwards.

"On three?" I asked.

"One-two-three" and we were jumping down the cliff, Jake didn't really have a chance. It was incredibly easy to make myself drop faster. I ended up in the water while Jake was still not even half way down the cliff.

"Slow poke" I said splashing him as he landed.

"It's not my fault that you can fly" he said.

"Well ya" I said using my power to push a rather large wave at him.

"Oh you did not just do what I think you just did" He said coming back up.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked

"Oh it's on, it's so on" He said starting to splash me back.

**You can totally skip this paragraph if ya wanna….**

**Soo ya about the awkward thing…SO there's this one guy that goes to my school, we've been friends for like ever. Then last year his mom told me that he liked me. He never said anything and I didn't really like him so I was like whatever; it's not the first time that a mom wanted me to date her son. Anyway so then today I didn't have a sweater to wear to school, so I asked my brother if I could use one of his. He gave me a sweatshirt and I wore it to and from school. When I got home I was like bro this sweatshirt is like really big. It wasn't his sweatshirt. It was my friend from schools. Ya after that I was like oh great. And to make things better he came over to my house today to go hunting with my brother. When they got back my brother was like she was wearing your sweatshirt today. Ya she really liked it, she said it smelled good, and she totally loves you. Ok I really don't even like him and ugh it was just soo awkward, and he didn't say anything. So now I'm dreading Monday when I have to see him again…ugh. **

**Soo ya that's that, I don't know when I'll next update, I'm going to try to update my other stories sometime this weekend. Thanks for all the favs, and alerts! You're going to find out what Jade is next chapter!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Skyblue13- Lol thanks, ya he's going to in the next chapter! I'm really excited to write it! And all that stuff I thought of in school and just randomly started laughing…people were looking at me weird, oh well. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**Live To Ride- Thanks! Lol I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup my peps? Have a lovely day? I did! Anyway on to the story….**

**: I'm taking a nap…If you wake me up for something unimportant, I will buy you a cute puppy, wait for you to fall in love with it, and then murder it in front of you. Seriously don't wake me up. **

**My mom said that was why she bought us the puppies. Lol **

**Chapter 7**

**JadePOV**

"Umm Jake do you think they just saw what happened?" I asked staring to walk towards the beach. The guys were all standing there waiting for us.

"I would hope not, but one never knows" He said walking behind me.

"How bad did it look the last couple minutes?" I asked nervous that they all had figured out my secret.

"Well you flew up from the water and hit me with a wave" He said

"That's not good; do you think they were watching?" I asked getting closer to the shore.

"They all think you're either hot or crazy, so ya they were probably watching" He said

"They think I'm crazy?" I asked with a hand over my heart and a smirk on my face.

"You would only pick that up from that sentence" He said shaking his head.

"Well obviously I heard that they think I'm hot, but everybody does, so I tend to not take it personally" I said

"Well don't you have a big ego" He said walking out of the water, the guys were all standing close to the tree line.

"My ego could never be as big as yours Jake" I said looking at him.

"Sure, so hey guys what's up?" Jake said to the guys who were now standing in front of us.

"Well we were looking for you when all of a sudden we see Jade here three feet above the waster pushing a huge wave at Jake here." Quil said.

"What no, you saw no such thing, did he Jake?" I said

"No, I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about Quil, you might need to get your brain checked" Jake said trying to hide a smile.

"But everyone else saw it too, didn't you guys?" Quil asked turning around to look at the others behind him.

"No actually it was only you Quil" Seth said.

"Ya, Quil you were just seeing things" I said smiling, glad that they didn't find out my secret. I was a Hunter, not like the kind that goes out and kills animals. My type of Hunter could normally control the elements, and have more tuned senses then normal humans. We also had very good night vision, and we can pick up anything and make it into a weapon. One time I even used a paperclip to kill a vampire; desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ok if you say" he said looking curious.

"Ya you were totally just seeing things" I said nodding my head.

"Ok so who wants to go swimming!" Jake said throwing me over his shoulder.

"Its getting kinda late doesn't Jade need to go home?" Sam asked

"Nope she's staying at my house tonight" Jake said running with me towards the water.

"Ya me and Jake are going to give each other make over's!" I said laughing when Jake threw me into the water.

"That was one time, and only because you threatened to tell Billy that I kissed…" He said cutting himself off before he actually reviled who he liked at the time.

"Ohh continue Jake" Quil said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"No I don't really think I want to" Jake said splashing Quil.

"Well I can tell you then" I said swimming over to where they were standing.

"You promised not to, or that make over was for nothing" Jake said scowling at me.

"Ok, I won't tell them then, I don't like to break promises" I said smirking at my own joke. You see once in sixth grade I came up here to spend the summer with Uncle Charlie, and I decided to promise Jake that I wouldn't date anyone but him. You see at the time we both thought that since we were such great friends we would get married when we got older.

"Haha very funny, I was trying to repress that memory thank you" he said turning away from me.

"What memory?" One of the guys I haven't met yet asked from behind me. Turning around I saw that he was taller than Jake, and just as muscled with an eight pack. Man I love living here. Then we finally locked eyes and I could tell that he imprinted on me. Great now I'm stuck here, but its worth it because he's amazing!

" Hi, I'm Paul" He said still staring at me.

"I'm Jade" I said smiling at him.

"No, no way, no, he did not do what I think he just did!" Jake said.

"Jake calm down" I said putting my hands on his chest; he had already started to shake.

"You know what he did don't you?" He said.

"Obviously Jake, how stupid do you think I am? You're the dumb one in this relationship" I said causing Jake to stop shaking, and then he started laughing.

"So you're ok with it then?" He asked.

**Ok sorry it's kinda terrible, I didn't do a very good job describing how they met and there will be more to the whole newly imprinted thing in next chapter, so keep reading the story. Anyway so I came up with the whole Hunter legend. I'm working on finding a cover for this story so it should be up soon. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS!**

**Shout outs:**

**dragonchick1987- Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it! :0)**

**Live To Ride- Ya I kinda wanted to write a little of her powers in the chapter before I explained it, it probably isn't the best explanation I just didn't know how to write it! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Kate Elizabeth Black- Thanks for reviewing! And the advice! Even though you said her, it gave me a good laugh! Thanks! :0)**

**chickentikka99- Thanks I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**JustcallmeRiley- Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it so much! :0)**

**Skyblue13-Lol no no thank you! Ya Jake was the only one that knew! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**Twilightluva101- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing on both of my stories! :0)**

**Now I have to study for my Geometry Honors Test tomorrow, wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Soo I don't really know what happened much today…I kinda fell asleep a lot during school. Mondays are stupid.**

**:So I was walking down the hallway the other day all happy and stuffs then out of nowhere I get this urge to take the book in my hand and slap the person in front of me in the back of the head with it…I didn't though :0)**

**Chapter 8**

**JadePOV**

Was I ok with it? I mean I didn't really like how it was so forced, but other than that I didn't really find much wrong with it. Other than the fact that I don't know Paul at all, like not even a little bit. I mean really he could be a serial killer for all I know, and with his size he might actually be one. Note to self watch him for serial killer tendencies.

So in answer to his question I just shrugged, not really knowing my answer just yet.

"Come on Jake lets go, I'm tired" I said pulling on his arm. Paul had left to go talk with Sam right after I answered Jake's question.

"Fine, party pooper" He said pouting at me.

"Don't give me that look" I said glaring at him.

"Well ok then miss sassy pants" He said walking out of the water, not even bothering to say goodbye to the pack.

"Sorry that Jakes such a stick in the mud see ya later!" I said waving at them.

"Don't worry were used to it, see ya Jade!" Embry said waving back at me.

"You know you don't have to be so rude to them" I said to Jake as we walked back to his house.

"How am I rude to them?" Jake asked throwing his hands in the air.

"You didn't even say goodbye to them!" I said shaking my head at him. He had already started shaking a little bit.

"Does it matter that much?" He asked

"Yes it does!" I said getting up in his face.

"You just want a fight don't you?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Well…ya, I mean is it that bad really?" I said twirling and looking generally innocent.

"You could have asked instead of making me almost phase in front of you" He said shaking his head at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time" I said looking back up at him.

"Yes, but that one time was because you stole my apple." He said glaring at me.

"It was just an apple, I mean really did you have to flip out that bad over one apple?" I said

"It wasn't just any apple, it was my special apple." He said

"How was it so special?" I asked.

"Well, you know, it just was. Why do I have to explain myself to you, your not my mother!" He said continuing to walk.

"Ya and I'm glad, it would be really weird if I was your mom" I said running after him and when I got closer I jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised that I was now hanging off of his back.

"You said that you would fight with me, and were almost to the house so now would be a good time to do it." I said getting off of his back and setting my stuff down on the ground beside the road.

"Fine, wolf or no wolf?" He asked."

"Doesn't matter, but I'm a little big out of practice" I said.

"OK so me it is then" he said coming up to me. We circled each other in our fighting stances for a long time before Jake finally remembered that I don't like to make the first move and he threw a right hook towards my face, I dropped backward into a crab stance before I bounced back up and threw to punches to either of his sides, than one to his jaw while he was recovering. Then while he raised a hand to protect his face I grabbed his other hand and twisted causing him to fall on his knees in front of me. Then to finish him off I kicked his back and he landed on the ground.

"I thought you said you were out of practice?" He groaned from the ground.

"I am" I said breathing heavily.

"Doesn't look like it to me" He said straining to stand back up.

"Can't you here my breathing?" I said still breathing heavily, man I'm so out of shape.

"Well now that you mention it I can actually" He said

"Ya, hold on a second" I said sitting down for a quick rest so that I could get my breathing back to normal.

"Ok I'm ready now, hit me with the wolf" I said standing back up as soon as my breathing was normal again.

"Just give me a second" he said running to the tree line and coming back moments later in his wolf form. Wasting no time he lunged at me, I quickly side steeped his lunge and in a swift movement I grabbed on to the side of his body and squeezed. He started twitching a little so I stopped squeezing and let him down. Of course he was only faking it, and wasn't really hurt so he flipped around and pounced on me again. Now I was pinned under him, and Jake was laughing his weird wolf laugh. Finally I decided on what I should do and using my free leg I kicked him where it counts. Then while his guard was down I flipped him over and started tickling his belly. Not the best method but it was effective. He started laughing so hard there were great big wolf tears were rolling down his face.

"Ok I'm going to stop tickling you and you are going to admit defeat ok?" I said, he quickly nodded his head.

"Ok" I said as I stopped tickling him.

He got up and ran to the woods, when he got back a little less than a minute later his face was stained with tears.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment" He said grabbing my stuff, and then in a swift movement he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"No Jake put me down!" I yelled, laughing and pounding on his back.

"Not going to happen love" He said running to the house.

**Ok so I probably won't be able to update much this week, I have two math extra credits, and a 4-6 page essay to do on Martin Luther King. Sorry I'll try to update as much as I can, and I'm trying to update my other stories too soon, my other Twilight story should be updated really soon, I almost have it done.**

**Shout outs:**

**EGilly- Thanks, I probably didn't get an A though :0( I didn't really study very much and well….it was kinda bad, I don't like proofs. The wolfs will find out soon I think and the Cullen's will know in due time. Thanks soo much for your review! :0)**

**Live To Ride- Ya thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**chickentikka99- Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it! :0)**

**JustcallmeRiley- Well to be honest I don't like that stuff, and I don't think that it's going to be in my story, but she will get kinda depressed in some future chapters down the road. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey soo I didn't know how to do my Geometry homework so I am doing this instead, and will do that tomorrow morning ;0)**

**Oh and to anyone that cares I got a low b on that test…now I'm debating whether I should retake it or not?**

**Chapter 9**

**JadePOV**

"So you can have Jakes bed, and Jake can sleep on the couch" Billy said, telling us our sleeping arrangements for the night.

"I would rather have the couch if that's ok Billy" I said walking over and plopping down beside him on the couch.

"Why?" Jake asked

"When did you last change your bed sheets?" I said staring at him.

"Umm I don't recall" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Exactly, and I don't want to sleep on that, so I'll lay some clean sheets on the couch and sleep there" I said

"You've lived with Charlie too long my dear" Billy said laughing.

"I know, one time I came down for the summer and his bed still had the same bed sheets on it that I had put on the day I left!" I said throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Did he change them while you were gone?" Billy asked.

"I asked and no he did not" I said shaking my head at Uncle Charlie's antics.

"I bet you had a fit" Jake said smirking.

"I did, every summer I take it upon myself to clean up the house and change all the bed sheets. Bella didn't even bother to clean around the house!" I said exasperated at my family.

"Ya well not everyone likes cleaning" Jake said

"I don't like cleaning; I just don't like the dirtiness" I said shivering just thinking about the state of the house. It was one of the many reasons I was spending the night here. I didn't really feel like cleaning it up right now. But I was devoting the whole day tomorrow to cleaning up around the house, and painting my new room, so no memory of Bella ever being there would exist.

"Sure" Jake said getting off of the couch and walking to his room.

"Night" He yelled as he closed his door on me and Billy.

"So are you going to leave yet?" I asked Billy.

"That was really subtle girl" He said wheeling back to his own bedroom.

"I know, I just want to go to sleep" I said smirking at him.

"I realize this" He said turning to smile at me then he closed his door behind him too.

"Night!" I yelled to everyone in the house.

"Shut up!" Jake said from his room.

"Make me!" I yelled back at him.

"Do you really want that?" He asked

"Come at me bro" I said laying the sheets on the couch and settling down.

"Shut up the both of you!" Billy yelled from his room.

"Ok Billy" We both said at the same time.

So with that I settled down in my make-shift bed and fell fast asleep.

"Get up!" I heard someone yell in my ear that morning.

"Five more minutes!" I mumbled back.

"NO you will get up now, or I will use you as a couch" He said

I didn't reply and soon enough he was sitting on me.

"Ow Jake seriously" I said pushing him off of me.

"Yes seriously" He said smirking at me again.

"Whatever Jake" I said running my hands threw my hair.

"Whatever Jade" He said doing a bad imitation of my voice.

"You sound nothing like me" I said walking to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast before I left.

"You sound nothing like me" He said still using his poor imitation of my voice, while he followed me to the kitchen.

"I'm going to leave now if you don't stop it" I threatened putting some ceral in a bowl.

"I'm going to leave now if you don't stop it" He said again.

"Ok then your choice" I said grabbing the bowl and my overnight bag, then walking out the door.

"What about the bowl?" He asked following me outside to my truck.

"I'll give it to you later" I said throwing my stuff in the seat beside me. It was a good thing that I don't like cereal with milk on it or there would be a big mess in my truck.

"See ya princess" He said as he shut my door and I drove off.

When I got back to the house I put my stuff on the kitchen counter and went to work in Charlie's bedroom. Luckily he wasn't home, or he would be up here nagging about how his room really wasn't that dirty. It was…trust me. So for the next hour, I cleaned, scrubbed and disinfected Charlie's whole room. By the time I was done I was quite proud with myself. The room looked as good as new, and the bed sheets were changed.

_Knock Knock _

I heard from downstairs. Wondering who was at the door I ran down the stairs and rushed to answer the door. I was surprised to see who was standing there when I opened it.

**Heyy so you like?**

**Shout outs:**

**JustcallmeRiley- lol did you really do that? This is for English though….that would be really funny to see. Thanks for the review! I was reading it and my brother was outside my room when I just started laughing and he was like what are you laughing at, I was like nothing. Ya my boring monolog. Lol :0)**

**Live To Ride- Ya I was just thinking about how she should beat him, then it hit me and I was like lol this is awesome. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**Twilightluva101- you reviewed on my other story but I gonna do the shout out on this story because I'm updating this one sooner. Lol my pleasure, I was debating reading it and then I noticed the author name and I was like I remember that! Then I read it and really liked it! Update soon! Thanks for the review! :0)**

**ONCE AGAIN A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVED OR ALERTED MY STORY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so sorry I took so long to update! I was going to update awhile ago, but I went to my high schools last home football game, and a bunch of other things so I didn't have time. But you know since one of my friends thinks all I do is sit in my house, and be a loner, I guess I was lying… Anyway here is the next chapter of Hunters Moon! **

**:I hate when people see me at the super market and they are like: "Hey what are you doing here?" and I'm just like: "Oh you know hunting elephants."**

**:Has anyone else ever had that urge as your walking down the hall at school to take the books in your hands and whack the person in front of you in the head? I get that like every day…should I be concerned?**

**REWRITTEN!**

**Chapter 10 **

**JadePOV**

"Oh it's just you guys" I said dejected while I walked back into the house.

"What do you mean it's just us guys?" Jake said following me into the kitchen.

"I was expecting someone else" I said frowning at him as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Who could be better than us?" Quil said walking in behind Jake followed by Seth.

"Paul, probably" Jake said shrugging, and looking around in my refrigerator.

"Nope" I said popping the "p" and pulling a chair out from under the table for me to sit on.

"Well then who is it?" He said, getting a bottle of Juice from the refrigerator.

"You don't need to know, and don't you dare drink that, it's my last one. Ya'll should probably leave too, Charlie will be back soon." I said standing back up and ushering them out of the kitchen.

"But Charlie loves us" Quil said looking back at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey Jake do you smell that?" Seth said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Ya I do, it's probably just another friend of the Cullen's leaving the wedding" Jake said reassuring Quil and Seth that it was nothing to worry about.

"Ya but I was there, don't you think I would recognize the sent?" Seth said growing more and more suspicious. I suddenly realized who they smelled, and I started to back away, figuring that they wouldn't notice that I was gone, and I would have enough time to get him here before trouble arrived.

"What are you doing Jade?" Jake asked once I got close to the door.

"Oh nothing Jake, why do you ask?" I said trying to look as innocent as I could.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because your almost at the door, and you look like your trying to sneak out." He said crossing his arms over his chest and staring me.

"Me, sneak out, never!" I said putting my hands over my heart and giving him the puppy dog eyes that used to be able to make him do anything for me.

"You know that those eyes won't work on me right now, do you know who is out there?" He said getting a little mad.

"Maybe" I said looking down at my shoe.

"Why?" He said starting to shake a little.

"He's my friend. When I asked him to come I didn't know that my cousin was getting married to a vampire!" I said yelling back at him.

"Jake the smell is getting closer, the Cullen's, and the rest of the pack are already here waiting." Quil said from in front of us.

"If you hurt him I will kill you Jake" I said getting up in his face.

"Paul won't be happy about this" Jake muttered pushing me down.

"Does it matter what Paul thinks?" I muttered back at him.

"I thought you were ok with the imprint!" Jake said starting to shake.

"I am I just need some time to get used to it!" I yelled back at him, not noticing that Seth and Quil had already left the room.

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it!" Jake yelled back at me.

"I wasn't! But in case you didn't know it kinda is a big deal!" I yelled back at him.

"How is it such a big deal?" He said still shaking, but not enough for me to worry about him shifting.

"Well in case you didn't notice I can't really date anyone but him anymore!" I said pushing him away from me.

"So you don't want to date him?" Jake asked starting to shake even worse, he was starting to worry me now.

"Why are you so stupid? I never said that Jake, stop taking things the wrong way!" I yelled at him storming out of the living room and outside to see Ash standing on top of his truck looking really afraid as the Cullen's, and the members of the pack surrounded the truck snarling at him.

"What are you nuts doing? Don't hurt my popsicle!" I yelled running up to the truck jumping over one of the wolf's to get up there with Ash. Once I got there I gave him a big hug, and looked around the truck smugly noticing that everyone had stopped there advance towards him.

"Hey Ash" I said pulling away from his hug.

"Hey Kid, long time no see" He said smirking and gabbing my waist, apparently the mass of people surrounding us that were willing to tear him apart didn't faze him as much as I suspected.

"How have you been?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well I have defiantly been better" he said looking at the various creatures that were looking confused but were still surrounding the car.

"Oh ya, sorry I didn't really find out till I got here" I said shrugging.

"So vamps and dogs? This town sure is messed up" He said.

"Ya, Bella married a vamp, and my Jake is a wolf." I said looking back up at him quickly. He was really beautiful with his dark as night hair, and bright blue eyes. His skin wasn't as pale as normal vampires and I taught him a trick so that he wouldn't sparkle in the sun.

"Well I always knew you were messed up, just not this much" He said smirking while looking down at me.

"Ya but you still love me" I said giving him another hug.

"Of course, but I would love you a lot more if you would get read of the other people here, I don't really think that it would be a fair fight" He said shaking his head as he looked around the car.

"Oh…ya I do need to do that, blond moment" I said smirking. He just rolled his eyes.

"Sooo Jade has a vampire boyfriend. I knew I liked this chick!" Emmett said suddenly causing me to look over at him.

"Uhh" Ash and I both said looking at each other, we've had a complicated past. Well it was actually really complicated.

"What, your dating a vampire!" Jake yelled at me phasing back.

"No! Were not dating!" I yelled back at him, getting mad.

"Then why did you say you loved him?" He yelled back at me, he was shaking really bad and I was just as mad at him.

"I tell you I love you too, don't I? It's like the same thing!" I yelled almost ready to jump off of the truck.

"Well I guess" He said calming down, which caused me to calm down.

"Is you friend planning to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, until school starts" Ash said wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Ok we should get together to discuss this" Jasper said looking at the wolfs.

"Ya we can all meet at the border line tomorrow at noon" I said to them, the Cullen's just nodded and left, the wolf's looked a little suspicious but they eventually left too leaving me and Ash alone.

"So did you get the stuff I asked you?" I asked looking back at him.

"Of course, did you not see the stuff in the back of the truck?" He asked shaking his head at me.

"Well now that you mention it…not really" I said shrugging.

"How could you miss the huge bed posts, the dresser and the couch?" He asked rolling his eyes at me.

"Well I didn't really look; I was too busy saving your butt from my new friends." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Ok, ok no need to get defensive" He said holding up his hands and jumping off of the truck.

"I wasn't getting defensive!" I yelled at him as I jumped off of the truck after him.

**OK I REWROTE IT!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE! **

**IF I GET 2 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE TODAY!**

**Ok soo ya I know this chapter is terrible and I haven't updated in forever. I'm seriously sorry, I've been supper busy, and had a ton of homework. I've been working on this chapter since last week and haven't been able to finish it. I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow if I can, no promises. **

**I'll put the shout out on next chapter sorry I don't have time to write it now. So sorry, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I REWROTE LAST CHAPTER! GO BACKC AND READ THAT FIRST! KK?**

**:Do not cross this pasture, unless you can do it in 9 seconds, because the bull can to it in 10. **

**If I would do that, I'd be soo dead. **

**Chapter 11**

**JadePOV**

"Did you tell them about you?" Ash asked as we sat at the table, I was hungry so I had got some cookies to eat and had given Ash a squirrel that I shot the other day when I was out practicing.

"Just Jake, but I'll probably need to tell the pack soon." I said getting out another cookie.

"Did that one guy imprint on you?" He asked softly.

"Ya" I replied taking another small bite of the cookie.

"Oh" He said looking down at the plate and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Ash, you knew it wasn't going to work out. Last time we tried you beat yourself up. I don't want you to get hurt." I said reaching across the table to rub his cheek.

"I know" he said smiling up at me.

"Soo what did you get me?" I asked jumping in my seat a little.

"You look like a little kid on Christmas" He said laughing at me.

"Well I want to know what my bedroom is going to look like" I said smiling back at him.

"We can start gutting the room, then I'll bring in the paint" He said standing up and walking his plate to the sink, it was empty.

"Ok, did you like the squirrel?" I asked smiling at him.

"Ya good job on the shot, right threw the eyeball" he said shaking his head at me.

"I know, it was good, it was really good" I said nodding and walking up the stairs, Ash following close behind me.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked standing outside the room.

"I got all the furniture and you can get all the small insignificant things" He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Gee thanks" I said looking up at his smiling face.

"Where do you want me to put it?" He said looking away from me and removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Umm I would say the dump…but she might want some stuff, so the dump" I said knowing it would get a laugh out of him.

"Ok then, I'm sure she'll be happy with you when she gets back." He said

"When she gets back she's gonna be changed into a vampire, then this crap won't matter to her" I said looking at all the stuff she left in the room.

"They're going to change her?" He asked walking around the room looking threw things.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure. I mean they wouldn't just leave her human and let her age long enough to look like a grandma." I said walking in and grabbing some small things.

"Ya I guess that makes sense, but if you want any sleep tonight we need to start gutting the room" He said picking up the small nightstand that was beside the bed. I grabbed a few more things then we went outside and put the stuff down on the grass.

**-Time skip kinda-**

"So how am I supposed to get this out the door?" Ash asked referring to the bed that was the only thing left in the room.

"Who said it has to go out the door?" I said shrugging my shoulders and looking at Ash with an evil smirk on my face.

"Seriously?" He asked truing around to look at me.

"Why not? I mean she's going to be sharing a bed with Edward, and you know that she won't sleep once she's changed so I see no need of this bed" I said pointing at him.

"OK then" he said walking to the headboard and smashing it into pieces.

"Hey I want to break it too! Let me go get a hammer" I said flying down the stairs into the kitchen where I grabbed the hammer from the cellar door. Then I flew back up the stairs to my soon to be bedroom and saw Ash standing there waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting!" I said before I started attacking the bed with the hammer, I wasn't really that strong so I was kinda having trouble doing more than denting it.

"Need some help there?" Ash said laughing at me and my attempt to break the bed.

"No, you know what; would it have killed whoever the first Hunter was to be super strong? I don't think so!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Someone is a little cranky aren't they" Ash said still laughing at me, the bum.

"I am not cranky you just have me in a bad mood, aren't beds supposed to be made of wood anyway?" I asked still going at it with a hammer, which was barely doing anything now.

"Ya, not really anymore" He said still smiling, but shaking his head.

"Well they should, it would make me happy" I said pouting.

"So I don't make you happy?" He asked looking at me.

"Fine you win, have a go" I said backing away from the bed and standing with my back against the wall while I watched him break the metal bed frame to pieces.

"Ok now what?" Ash asked once he finished up, and all that was left of the bed was a pile of metal.

"Now we throw it out the window, and try to hit the target I painted on that tree over there" I said looking out the window and pointing to the tree.

"You planed this in advance?" He asked sounding amused.

"Well not really, but I saw the tree there and so I figured that once the room was mine it would be a good target for me to shoot at" I said shrugging and walking over to grab a piece of metal.

"So target practice from your bed?" He asked laughing at me.

"I've been deprived of the country for awhile now, and thought it would be fun. You're just jealous" I said sitting down and throwing the piece of metal at the tree, hitting it with expert precise.

"Whoever gets the most bull's eyes win?" I asked looking at him.

"It's on" He said getting a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know I'm going to win right" I said throwing another piece.

"Probably, since it is one of your skills. But I'm up for the challenge." He said throwing his first piece of metal and getting a bull's eye.

**-Time skip-I was going to stop it there, but I didn't so you're welcome-**

"So what are we going to do with all this metal?" Ash asked once we finished our game. I won naturally, but Ash was always never far behind, so it was a good game.

"Were going to put it in a bag and then put it in your truck, and I will figure out what to do with it later" I said because I really didn't know what to do with it.

"Ok that's fine by me" Ash said going inside to grab a bag and moments later coming back out with one in his hands. We spent the next few minutes putting all the metal in the bag, then I had to climb the tree because I had accidently thrown a piece with such force and precision that it stuck in the tree. Oops?

"Now that that's done I'm tired, can we just paint the room tomorrow?" I asked as we walked back into the house and I plopped down on the couch.

"No, tomorrow we have that meeting remember?" He said

"Ya but that's at noon we have time before and after the meeting to paint, and you're going to be here for a couple more weeks so it's no rush." I said putting my face into a really soft and fluffy pillow.

"Ok fine, but I don't really just want to sit here and watch TV all night, and I haven't had a good meal in awhile." He said obviously wanting me to do something about his thirst.

"Give me the phone" I said referring to the land line that would most likely have the Cullen's number in it.

"Here" He said handing me over the phone. I looked through the recent calls and found there number, then I pressed the green button and called them.

"Hello" A kind voice that must have been there mother Esme said.

"Hi this is Jade, Bella's cousin. I think we met briefly at the wedding the other day." I said into the phone.

"Of course dear, what did you call for?" She asked in her kind, soft voice.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could talk to Carlisle quick" I said.

"Of course dear, just hold on a minute. Oh here he is now, its Jade dear" She said giving the phone over to him.

"Hello Jade, what a pleasant surprise" He said into the phone.

"Yes hello, well I called to ask you if Ash could hunt on your land?" I asked quickly.

"Oh…well if one of us escorts us I see no problem with it" He said.

"Ok thanks, I'll have him meet you at the house. Thanks soo much, see you tomorrow" I said quickly and hanging up before he could answer, I don't really like the whole see ya, see ya, you hang up first, no you hang up first thing. It gets creepy, like really creepy.

"Ok you can go now, call me. No don't, just wake me up tomorrow morning, not before eight or I will get mad" I said.

"Sure thing sunshine" He said giving me a peck on the forehead before he went out the door, and I fell asleep.

**Soo…ya I updated twice in one day…awesome right? I didn't have school today, nor will I have school tomorrow, and by the looks of it I probably won't have school Wednesday either! I'm so happy that Sandy decided to show up…I just hope the power doesn't go out….that would be boring. Anyway, I'm going to be working on finishing my report tomorrow, and I will be updating my other stories, but I will probably update this story again too….if I get some review… **

**MY POWER IS FLICKERING! So I may or may not be able to update as much as I would like too, I'm trying to type fast ya know?**

**Shout-outs:**

**Kate Elizabeth Black- your wish is my command, thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Twilightluva101- thanks for reviewing, and saying please! :0)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVED OR ALERTED, YA'LL ARE AWESOME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I HAD NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I WAS SOO SAD!**

**:So you know those Scooby-Doo buckets at McDonalds? Well I have all of them, but at the time I still needed the purple one, but my mom didn't want to get a kids meal, so she just asked for the bucket….It was funny, and even the girl at the window started laughing a little when she saw me take the bucket, what I love Scooby-Doo.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I hope you like it, I'm trying to make my chapters longer because I want this story to be the first story I have ever written to be at least 100,000 words. **

**Chapter 12**

**JadePOV**

"Jade get your butt off of that couch now, or I will push you off" Charlie said waking me up early in the morning.

"Wow, child abuse much?" I mumbled. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me, and then I grabbed my pillow and rolled off the couch onto the floor where I fell back asleep.

"Jade why are you on the floor?" Ash said walking into the room waking me up once again.

"Charlie, early, sleep" I said turning around and trying to go back to sleep.

"Well you need to wake up its nine, and we need to get painting." He said shaking my shoulders to try to wake me up.

"No, leave me alone" I mumbled snuggling farther into my blankets.

"You either get up now or I pick you up and walk you up the stairs then I will drop you out of the window in your room."

"I would just fly back into the window" I said smiling.

"OK then" He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What was that about? You don't have to be so abusive" I mumbled into his back.

"I'm not abusive; you just gave me no choice." He said finally making it into my soon to be room. He walked over to the window and started to push me out.

"Wait, no I'm up its ok you don't have to throw me" I said turning around and trying to get out of his grip.

"Too late, should have thought of that earlier" He said still trying to push me out of the window, now my bottom half was the whole way out.

"You know, I would rather not. Its kinda cold out there" I said grabbing the windowsill, almost my whole body was out of the window and I had already started to fly a little bit.

"You never had problems with the cold before" He said glaring at me and trying his hardest to get my hands off the window.

"Ya but I just woke up, it would be nice to stay warm for a little, ya know?" I said flying up a little so I could get a better grip on the window.

"Sure, whatever you say babe" He said finally getting one of my hands to slip off, now I was flying more than I was holding on and my fingers were getting numb.

"If I fall, you're falling with me, and I will be sure that you land on the bottom" I said pulling myself up more.

"Good luck with that" He grumbled as he finally got my fingers off the window. I quickly grabbed his arm and pushing my feet off of the side of the house I pulled him down with me.

"Chicken" I yelled when he started yelling. I mean really all I was doing was flying about ten feet higher than the roof of the house. Well…I might have been flying in loops and stuff, but I you can't prove anything.

"Crazy chick, let me down!" He yelled at me from where I had him in a choke hold, it was the only way I could hold on to him, and it's not like he's getting hurt, hello vampire skin.

"OK" I said smirking before I dropped him. Now I know you're wondering why he was so scared of me dropping him. Well let's just say that Ash has a healthy fear of heights. I watched him from above as he dropped screaming the whole way to the ground, then I waited a couple minutes for him to cool off before I flew back down.

"Ash?" I asked landing beside him.

"I have this serious urge to kill you right now" He muttered. I could barely hear him because he landed on his face in the grass, and I guess he just decided to stay there on the ground because he hasn't moved.

"Oh you know you love me" I said rolling my eyes, he can be such a drama queen at times.

"Sadly" He said turning around and sitting up while he brushed all the grass off of his pants.

"You look like you've been rolling around in the grass" I said laughing, and then helping him clean off his pants.

"No, my ex-girlfriend dropped me from the sky and I landed in her yard" He said sarcastically.

"I thought we agreed that you're my bestest buddy, not my ex-boyfriend" I said shaking my head at him.

"Ya but it fit the situation ya know?" He said shoving me lightly as we walked back into the house.

"Sure, whatever you say love" I said shaking my head at him.

"We need to start painting or we won't get done before we met them at the boundary line" He said grabbing some tape to put on the walls so the paint wouldn't get on the ceiling and the floor.

"So hun do you want hardwood or carpet flooring?" He asked as he put tape along the ceiling and I opened the can of sky blue paint.

"I don't know yet…hardwood would look pretty but carpet would be more comfortable. I'll figure it out later" I said getting a paint brush out of the bag.

"Ok, you can start painting after you grab the cover and put it over the floor" He said from the other edge of the room where he was now almost done with the taping. I guess it really does pay to have super human speed.

"M'kay" I said putting the paintbrush in my mouth and quickly pulling the cover over the floor. Then I took the paintbrush out of my mouth, put it in the paint and started painting the walls. A few seconds later Ash joined me and we worked quietly until I was hit in the back with a splatter of paint.

"What was that?" I asked Ash as I put my arm back around my back to where I felt paint on my shirt.

"I don't know" He said shrugging

"Yes you do, you threw paint on me. It's a good thing that this is one of the shirts I stole from you, or you would be in big trouble buddy." I said keeping my cool and turning around to finish the side of the wall I was painting on.

"Wait how did you get one of my shirts?" He asked turning to look at me.

"I snuck into your house one night when I couldn't sleep and took some cookies, and then I went up to your room and stole a shirt because I was cold." I said shrugging

"Why am I now just finding out about this?" He asked starting to get mad at me.

"You never asked about it, and to be quite truthful I forgot it was even yours until today" I said while I shrugged again.

"Well then" He said turning back around to the wall he was painting. We continued painting until I remembered something and quickly turned around, and in the process splattering him with paint.

"Oh my gosh I am soo sorry!" I said quickly putting my hand to my mouth to cover the fact that I was starting to laugh.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled at me his eyes widening with surprise.

"No I didn't, I promise!" I said flinging my hand and accidentally splattering him with paint again.

"Oh my word I didn't mean to do th-" I was able to say until suddenly I was splattered with paint, but this time it was on my face.

"You did not just do that" I said wiping the paint off my face with the back of my hand.

"Oh but I did" He said splattering the front of my jeans with paint.

"Oh it is soo on!" I yelled at him dipping my paintbrush in the paint and splattering him with it. We continued fighting for the next five minutes when Charlie came into the room and saw the mess we made.

"What are you two doing!" He yelled causing both of us to freeze where we were, unfortunately I was pinned to the wall with Ash's paint brush plastered on my cheek, and my paint brush right on his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing!" I said quickly, totally forgetting that that answer wouldn't work what so ever.

"I can obviously see that you are doing something young lady, now this needs cleaned up by the time Dar gets here!" He yelled at me before turning around and starting to walk down the hall.

Then he turned around, seemingly remembering that Ash was in my room. Luckily I had introduced the two of them when Charlie had come down to visit me.

"Hello Ash, long time no see. I didn't know you were coming" He said walking back to the room, and leaning on the frame of the door.

"Ya I surprised her with new stuff for the room" he said moving away from me and trying to clean off his face and arms, but it wasn't really working. I did a number on him, I'm very proud of my work.

"Looks good, well except for the paint splatters on the walls that you need to fix before they dry" He said doing that manly nodding of the head thing at Ash which Ash returned, before he walked down the hall.

"You fix the paint splatters and I'll go take a shower" I said putting down my brush and walking out of the room to the closet where I grabbed a towel for myself and one for Ash before I went down to my luggage and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into once I got out of the shower.

A couple minutes later I finished my shower, changed and looked into the mirror. I still hadn't gotten all the paint off of my face, so I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed. Finally after several minutes of extreme rubbing the paint was off my face. Unfortunately the paint was gone but there was a rather large red mark on my face from where I rubbed too hard.

"Ash your turn!" I yelled up at him. After the fact I realized that he had the same hearing as I do so I didn't need to yell. I could hear him set down his paint brush and start to walk down the stairs.

"I left a towel for you on the sink, don't forget to take a change of clothes in with you" I said as he passed the couch where I was sitting. I had just turned the TV on and found that my favorite show NCIS was on. (this is my favorite show! I'm watching it right now!)

"Yes mother" He said sarcastically as he walked out to his truck where he had his suitcase.

"I'm not your mother!" I yelled after him, before I turned around and faced the TV again. I was so focused on the TV that I didn't even notice him come in, take a shower, and walk back into the living room, until he sat down beside me on the couch.

"We need to leave soon" Ash said looking at the clock that was hung up on the wall.

"Ok just wait till this episode is over" I said not taking my eyes off the TV.

"If we wait till this episode is over, then we will be too late" He said trying to grab the TV remote from my hand.

"No, please. Just this last one, it's almost over!" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes, knowing that he will let it go.

"Fine" He huffed setting back on the couch.

"Ok it's done, let's go" He said taking the remote and turning off the TV. Then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the house until we got to the woods, then we both started running at super speed. Well Ash was running, I couldn't decide if I wanted to run or to fly so I was doing and awkward mix of both. Unfortunately Ash just happened to notice so he started laughing at me.

"Shut up Ash!" I yelled at him as we reached the treaty line where the pack and the Cullen's were waiting for us.

"Can you blame me?" He said still laughing at me.

"Yes I can, and I will blame you!" I said to him running to Jake who was in his wolf form.

"Ohhh you're so cute!" I said petting his head. The wolf Jake just rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not nice Beary!" I said to him shaking my head and grabbing his nuzzle and shaking it from side to side. I stopped when it looked like he was getting dizzy.

"Oh come on Jade give a guy a break" Ash said walking up behind me and pulling me into him then walking a little closer to the middle before releasing me.

"Oh but there so cute! Like big puppies that have human eyes!" I said smiling sweetly at them.

"I worry about you sometimes" He said looking warily down at me.

"I know, I do to" I said shrugging.

"Ok so I think we all want to know what is going to come of Ash" Carlisle said finally getting the meeting underway.

"Oh right about that" I said starting to talk.

"Wait, I think one of the wolfs should faze so they can communicate for the pack, since your mind reader isn't here" Ash said.

"Wait a minute, Edward can read minds. Well that's not good" I said looking down.

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Well, I don't exactly like Bella you know, and I was kinda thinking about some bad things she's done in the past, that I would bet money she hasn't told Edward. Oh but he can't read my thoughts, I forgot. Wow that's a relief." I said basically just thinking out loud.

"Wait why can't Edward hear your thoughts? And come to think of it why are you so calm about the whole vampire/shape shifter thing?" Alice questioned

"Oh umm…ahh, Jake?" I said turning to Jake mentally telling him to faze and explain about me. He seemed to get the memo when I tilted my head and started glaring at him. He then rolled his eyes and went to the tree line to faze back.

"Well lovely day were having isn't it?" I asked trying to break the ice between the two groups of people. The Cullen's just looked at me like I was crazy, Ash started lightly laughing, and the wolfs who must have heard some stories from Jake about some of the stupider things I have done just rolled their eyes.

"Fat polar bear?" I asked again trying to break the ice. Ash was seemingly the only one that got the joke and again he slightly started laughing, at the same time he rolled his eyes at me.

"What!?" Jasper asked finally losing his cool, I knew I would get to him sometime.

"It's to break the ice!" I said getting suddenly perky.

"And you say I'm bipolar" Ash muttered causing me to turn around and glare at him.

"I heard that!" I yelled at him backing away.

"You were meant to" he said glaring back at me.

"Wow, you two are worse to each other than you and I are Jade." Jake said finally walking back into the clearing, this time he was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that I totally disapproved of.

"Jake remind me to take you shopping some time, those cut offs just won't do. Maybe a nice pair of kakis? Ya that sounds like it will work, looks good with your skin tone" I said nodding at my own idea.

"Do I have any say in this?" He asked looking sad and sort of depressed at the notion of shopping.

"No" I said shaking my head at him.

"Why did I even bother asking?" He said talking to himself and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I certainly don't know what's going on in your head, so you shouldn't ask me that question. How many times have we been through this Jake?" I said turning around to shake my head at him.

"A lot" He said looking down at the ground and twisting a little.

"And what do we always end up agreeing on?" I said grabbing his shoulders.

"I shouldn't ask you what I'm thinking because only I know what I'm thinking. Buttt now that I'm a wolf that statement is null and void, come up with a new one" He said suddenly grabbing my shoulders too. Let's just say that I was standing on my tippy toes, and Jake was hunched over, I'm not even short.

"Stop that it makes me feel short" I said ducking out of his arms.

"You are short sweet cheeks" He said pinching my cheeks like he used to when we were little.

"No I am not, I am well above the average height of people my age, you're just an abnormally tall giant of a boy" I said getting defensive.

"I am not a boy I'm a man!" He said getting a little mad at me.

"You keep thinking that babe" I said slapping his chest.

"What boy has a perfect eight pack?" He said pointing to his eight pack.

"Ash has one" I said walking over to Ash and pulling up his shirt so everyone could see his awesome eight pack, he just shrugged and rolled his eyes at me.

"So does the whole pack, but mines the best." He said proudly.

"I bet Paul's is better" I said shrugging.

"NO its not, when did Paul even show up in this conversation?" He asked, starting to get mad at me again, it's a never ending cycle with us.

"When you said stuff about the pack" I said getting mad at him too.

"OK stop you two, now is someone going to explain why Jade seems to already know about this stuff?" Rosalie said shutting the both of us up.

"Oh well Jade's a Hunter" he said, like everyone should know what that is.

"What exactly is a Hunter?" Carlisle asked, the wolfs looked like they had heard this all before.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Jake.

"Maybe, but if I did it was a total accident!" He said getting defensive.

"It's ok Jake they were going to find out anyway, it doesn't really matter" I said shrugging.

"Wow and you say that I have mood swings" Ash muttered.

"You do, your argument is invalid" I said to him.

"Well anyway, a Hunter is basically what the name implies. We have great hearing, vision, and night vision. I could pick up anything and make it into a weapon; I once killed a vamp with a paperclip. But that's another story. Also we are able to run really fast, and the majority of us can fly. Some of us also have special talents like the Cullen's have; I have control over the elements." I said summing up my kind in a nut shell.

"So is that why Edward can't read Bella's mind, is she a Hunter?" Carlisle asked.

"She might have some of the gene, but she has no powers so, it could really go either way." I said shrugging.

"OK, so anything else you want to tell us?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of right now, do any of you have any questions?" I asked looking around the groups of people surrounding me. Suddenly I felt a lot like a teacher which caused me to giggle a little.

"What's your relationship to Ash?" Emmett asked. It was so unexpected that I actually flinched.

"Were bestest friends" Ash said smirking and trying to make his voice higher to sound like me. Let's just say that it wasn't the best imitation of my voice.

"That sounded nothing like my voice Ash" I said.

"I just can't get that high, sorry" He said shrugging.

"So your just best friends, any history?" Rose asked.

"Well…." Ash said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

"We dated for two years, and then one day I was at his Aunts wedding, waiting for him to show up. I hadn't talked to him in a couple days because I was on vacation, but then he showed up and he was a vampire. After that we just got in fights a lot, and we were on again off again for awhile. But then I decided to move up here and well you know the rest…" I said leaving out some things, but telling them the basic overview of our relationship.

"Ok so Ash will stay on the Cullen's side of the boarder and follow their terms of the treaty. He will be allowed on La Push for special circumstances, just like the Cullen's." Jake said speaking for the pack.

"Ok" Ash said. The Cullen's also nodded their approval.

"So we wanted to invite ya'll to Sam and Emily's for a bar-b-que complements of Emily?" Jake said like he was reading from a script.

"Of course we'll come, wont we?" I said smiling and grabbing Jakes with my right hand and Ash with my left.

"Of course, we would be delighted" Esme said speaking up for the first time that day.

"Good, follow us then" Jake said turning on his heels and spinning me, and Ash around.

"Jake?" I asked still holding his hand.

"What?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"Are you going to shift, or are you going to run. Because I don't really want to be holding your hand when you do, and the three of us look really cute together, so you should stay yourself." I said nodding at my own statement.

"I can stay me if it makes that much of a difference to you love" He said laughing slightly and squeezing my hand.

"Good, because we totally look cute together, don't you agree Ash?" I said turning to look at him.

"Sure babe" He said shaking his head and slightly rolling his eyes at me.

"Rose, don't we look cute together?" I said turning my head around to see Rose behind me.

"Well I would never say the dog looks particularly cute, but whatever floats your boat sista" She said shrugging as she held on to Emmett's hand.

"Ok, what about you Alice?" I said looking over at Alice who had her arm threw Jaspers, they were such a cute couple.

"You look soo good together! We're going to be great friends!" She said smiling at me, I guess after she heard my fashion advice she decided to warm up to me.

"Great, see guys. Ya'll look fabulous!" I said bumping into the both of them before I started walking faster so I could go see Paul.

**Soo yaa that's that it's the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. It's over 4,000 words! That's a lot for me! I wasn't going to stop there but I wanted to get this out and I think I've written enough. **

**Oh ya leave a review saying what kinda flooring Jade should get, I don't really know right now. Also Paul will be the main point of next chapter! I just don't really know how I should right him? Angry? Nice to her and angry to everyone else? Or something else entirely? Just let me know!**

**Shout out:**

**Guest- You reviewed on chapter seven, but I seriously hope that you know that was just a joke, I would never do that! It makes me sad just to think of it! **

**So I would love to get more than five reviews on this chapter to make up for last chapter? Can we try? Cuz if I do I might just update tomorrow. . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so sorry I didn't update this week! I had a bad week, it just keep getting worse until the other day when I ripped a whole in my favorite jeans! I almost cried, stupid gate….anyway to the story!**

**-So last Friday in school I was sitting at my desk and all of a sudden my friend comes up to me and starts hitting me in the back of the head with his calculator. I asked what he was doing and he was like I'm hitting you in the head with a calculator, then he walked away. I was like ok that's not random or anything. **

**-Roses are red, violets are blue, some poems rhyme, others don't **

**This chapter isn't one of the funnier chapters sorry. I just couldn't fit it in here, sorry! Next chapter will be up to my normal standard.**

**R&R please!**

**Chapter 13**

**JadePOV**

"Please!" I begged Ash as we walked up to Sam's house.

"No! My answer is no, and no matter what you do to me my answer isn't going to change" He said getting mad at me, Jake who was standing beside me was starting to look a little worried but he didn't do anything.

"Never say never" I said calmly as I walked up the steps with Ash and Jake in tow.

"If she acts around you like she acts around me you should really be worried right now" Jake said to Ash.

"Oh I know, last time she was like that I couldn't be seen in public for days." Ash said shaking his head at the memory.

"What did she do?" Jake asked chuckling.

"It wasn't that bad" I said rolling my eyes and sitting on the couch between Ash and Jake.

"What are you on girl? Of course it was bad. You put dye and cement in my toothpaste so when I brushed my teeth I they were bright green for three days! Then you switched out my shampoo with permanent hair dye and my hair was purple for four days, until I got my mom to get me some black hair dye so my hair would look more normal!" He said glaring at me.

"Why did it take you four days to tell you mom to get hair dye?" Jake asked looking curious as he laughed.

"You know the toothpaste thing? Well I couldn't open my mouth for awhile, and she couldn't read my hand writing." He said looking a little embarrassed.

"I kinda also told her that I wouldn't come over that week if she went to the store" I mumbled looking down, and trying to hide my face from Ash's face which most likely looked mad.

"I always knew my parents liked you better" He said shaking his head. By that time everyone had finally gathered in the living room, the vampires on one side, and the shifters on the other.

"I know how you feel man, but my dad's liked her better since we were born, I've gotten used to it." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys make me seem like a terrible person or something. It's not like it's my fault that everyone likes me better than they like you. I'm just a likable person…well as long as you're not Bella." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why don't you like Bella?" Embry asked from the far side of the room.

"Well….it's a long and complicated story that I don't like to repeat." I said looking at Ash.

"Ya when we were dating she told me that if I was ever alone in the same room with Bella that she would break up with me without a second thought." Ash said shaking his head at me.

"Did you?" Seth asked.

"Not when we were dating. One time I went over to her house when I knew that J would be there just to make her mad." He said smirking. I just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face.

"How'd that work out for you?" Jake asked.

"She punched me, and then refused to go back out with me for like three weeks." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Ya I went over to his house when he wasn't there to talk to his parents once a week though. His mom makes really good cookies" I said nodding.

"You two had a weird relationship" Emmett said looking at us strangely.

"Yepp, now I hate him though" I said shrugging one shoulder.

"Hate you too kid" Ash said smiling at me.

"Ya really weird," Sam said.

"She has that effect on people, I feel bad for Paul" Jake said shaking his head at me.

"I feel bad for her" Seth said noticing Paul walk into the living room, he must have just gotten off patrol.

"Feel bad for who?" He asked looking around the room and finally resting his eyes on me.

"No one, but Emily said that we need to go outside because the foods about ready" Sam said walking in from the kitchen.

"OK everyone out! Vamps first!" Alice said using her vamp speed to be the first one out of the house. The other vamps followed closely behind her. Then I started running out so I could be the first out of the people left to be out of the door. I was almost there when suddenly strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to their chest, it took me a moment to realize that it was Paul.

"Can we talk?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered a little and nodded my head. Then once everyone was out we went back down to the couch and sat down. I sat on the other side of the couch and put my feet up in his lap.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked looking at him. He was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tight fitting white t-shirt that looked like it had been thrown on haphazardly at the last minute, all in all he looked amazing-without trying- which is always the best.

"Well we've never really talked about the imprint thing" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ya we haven't, and its kinda awkward to talk about ya know?" I said smiling a little and looking at the TV across the room.

"Well ya….so do you accept the imprint?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Umm….can we start at friends? It's just how I work, we can always be more then friends later, but there's no need to rush right?" I said looking over at him to see his tentative smile.

"Ya sounds good, so you wanna hang out some time?" He asked.

"Yep you can pick me up Tuesday and take me to see Here Comes the Boom in theaters then we can go get pizza!" I said excited about going to the movies.

"That kinda sounds like a date" He said smiling at me.

"You get used to it" I said as I got up and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the house….I was having a bit of trouble because he was so heavy.

"Ugh what do you eat? Bricks?" I asked still tugging on his hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be supernatural? Were you defective or something?" he said chuckling at me.

"I was not defective!" I strained to say as I started tilting over to add more weight and get him off the couch.

"Whatever you say" He said sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Just get your fat butt off the couch!" I yelled getting kinda mad at him.

"Muscle weigh's more than fat, and you don't have to get mad or anything" He said jokingly while he got off the couch and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well you do have some great looking muscle" I muttered not remembering that he would be able to hear me.

"I can hear that you know" He muttered in my ear with a smirk on his face.

"NO you can't" I said jokingly as I walked out of the door to the back yard, with Paul right beside me.

"Oh look! Jade and Paul sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes" Quil said then cutting off before he finished.

"You know you didn't finish right?" I asked him.

"Well….I kinda forgot the rest" He said blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"Idiot" Everyone muttered causing some people to crack up in laughter.

"It's first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Paul with a baby carriage" Ash said smiling.

"It's normally the girl that pushes the carriage you know?" Seth said.

"Well ya but Jade here can only lift about ten pounds so there's no way she could push a baby carriage" Ash said all out laughing. I ran over to him and punched him upside the head.

"Owww why are you so abusive?" He said holding the area on his head where I hit him.

"I thought she wasn't strong? Did it actually hurt?" Quil asked.

"Ya, well her skin is really strong, and she just naturally knows all of the pressure points in the body, so don't tick her off or she could punch you in a certain place that would have you hurting for days. Don't even bother to think that it won't work on you because it will, I've learned it the hard way." Ash said rubbing the spot on his stomach where I punched him a year or two ago, like it still hurt.

"Here have a cookie" I said grabbing a cookie from the snacks that were all lined up on a table.

"Fine" Ash said grabbing the cookie that I gave to him.

"Wait you eat normal food?" Emily, Sam's wife asked.

"Only cookies" He said shrugging like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" Alice asked from the tree line where she and most of the vampires were currently standing, like they were waiting for the time they could run off.

"Well after I changed I didn't want to tell Jade, so when we were hanging out at my house she told me to eat a bunch of cookies, so I did. Later, after I finished throwing up I found out that she knew I was a vampire the whole time, so she made me eat the cookies to see what I would do." Ash said finishing his cookie.

"But you still like cookies?" Esme asked.

"Ya, they still tasted good. I guess it's because I always ate so much of them when I was a human" He said shrugging his head.

"That kinda makes sense" Rose said nodding her head.

"Anyway, we would like some time with Ash to talk about our own treaty terms" Carlisle said to Sam.

"Ok" Ash said walking over with them, moments later they disappeared into the trees.

"Sooo" I said trying to break the tension in the air.

"So did you ever kiss Ash?" Quil asked me.

"Ya, we dated for like ever. Of course we kissed." I said shrugging and walking back over to where Jake and Paul were talking.

"Ya she said she's ok with it" Paul said nodding his head.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked Paul.

"Positively" He said crossing his heart.

"Hey guys wanna do something fun?" I asked as I stood between them.

"Why not?" Jake said smiling at me.

"Ok, Jake you go over and talk to Emily" I said nodding my head. Jake of course followed my orders and went to talk to Emily.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Paul asked me.

"Nothing, just stand there and talk to me." I said smiling up at him.

"Well then what's the funny thing?" He asked looking confused.

"There wasn't one, he was just getting on my nerves" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But you two weren't even talking?" He said curious.

"Ya the sight of him just bug me sometimes" I said looking at the grass beneath my feet.

"That's not weird or anything" He said chuckling and shaking his head at me.

"I'm not weird!" I said defensively.

"Ok, we believe you" Sam said looking at me like I was slightly crazy.

"What? It's not like I'm a weird person. I just get mood swings sometimes, but I'm mostly a normal person" I said putting my hands up.

"Don't listen to a word she says, she has never been normal a day in her life" A female voice said from behind me.

**CLIFF HANGER! I know you hate me, but it was too good. Anyway, is anyone else excited for the new Twilight movie to come out? I am! I saw a commercial for it and it looked like Edward might die! I would start crying if he did, I don't think he will though! Anyways so if anyone out there reading this see's the movie before Saturday review or pm me and tell me if he does die! Please! I'm really sad that this is the last movie though!**

**I'LL SEND A SNEAK PEAK OF THE CHAPTER TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES RIGHT WHO THE GIRL IS!**

**You know one of those days that starts out really well then by the end of the day you want to curl up in a ball and cry? Ya today was one of those days for me, wish I just didn't go to school today. Anyway special thanks to the people who reviewed, followed, and faved me or my story you guys rock!**

**Shout outs:**

**rockstardiva1-thanks! I'm glad that you get a laugh out of it! I really like writing this story because I can put a little of my weird funny side in it. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**purpleVampire22- Ya her and Ash are just friends and that will come out later on, I really haven't made up my mind yet, but he was changed a long time after they started dating. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**chickentikka99- Lol cool I'm glad you found it funny! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Mini 3- Thanks! Ya I just couldn't stop writing it! Thanks for your floor idea it will be in the next chapter! I will totally use your Paul suggestion and of course what is a good Paul story without a little bit of mad Paul? Lol thanks for your review! :0)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so I'm writing this up on my iPad! I finally found a app to do it! Anyway sorry if there are problems with the grammar and such, this is my first time writing on this! Also I probably won't be able to update at all tomorrow cuz of hunting season and all that jazz... But I'll try to update my stories before Wednesday. Sorry for taking so long!**

**:lshmsfoadmt**

**Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I drop my taco.**

**Chapter 14**

**JadePOV**

"Le-le!" I yelled turning around and jumping into her arms. She smiled and hugged me back, while she laughed at me and my weird ways.

"I missed you soo much love, it's been ages since we last saw each other, I've been threw withdraw" I said shaking my head into her shoulder where my head was.

"I missed you too, even though your really creepy." She laughed. Every one present was looking at us weird. It was probably because Leah was laughing, Jake had told me that she was now rather depressed because Sam dumped her for Emily. Now don't get me wrong I like Emily but she did totally break the girl code when she agreed to date her cousins ex-boyfriend. So Leah will always be my favorite, nuff said.

"So you do love me?" I said batting my eyes at her.

"This is starting to get weird, you sound kinda les ya know?" Quill said.

"Watch you mouth mutt" Leah growled at him, causing me to back up a little and scowl at her.

"No Leah down girl" I said pointing accusingly at her.

"You are so crazy" she said shaking her head at me.

"Thanks Leah that means so much coming from you!" I said while I smiled and acted like my usual bubbly self.

"Your not really helping your case" Leah said while she frowned at me.

"Whatever" I said shaking my head at all of them.

"Calm down J" Jake said walking up to me and enveloping me in a hug, that I didn't return.

"Someone's got mood swings" Seth whispered from the punch table.

"Yes I have mood swings want me to sell ya one?" I said jokingly getting back into my good mood.

"I didn't think that was possible" Seth said looking confused.

"I was just joking Seth, seriously you are messed up in the head" I said shaking my head and looking at him accusingly.

"No Claire come here, stop running! You could hurt yourself!" Emily yelled as she ran out of the house chasing a little girl who looked to be about three years old.

"But I wanna pway!" The child who I assumed was Claire said.

"You can, we just have to stay inside right now, until aunties company leaves, ok?" Emily asked smiling down at Claire.

"Otay auntie" she said smiling back up at Emily.

"Do you want to play Barbies inside?" Emily said.

"Ya, wets gwo" she said as she bounced around the yard, causing the rest of us to laugh at her.

"Cwan we gwo now?" She said interrupting our laughter.

"Sure honey, Quill can you pick her up and bring her into the house for me!" Emily asked.

"I guess" Quill said getting up from his chair and walking over to Claire who had her arms up already to be picked up.

"Ok, let's get this over with" Quill said as he picked her up off the ground. When she was in his arms she turned around and poked him in the ear.

"Hey stop that!" He said as he turned around and looked into her eyes. Then all of a sudden he looked at her like she was the plague and almost dropped her.

"I can't believe this is happening!" He muttered to himself as he rather harshly set her down on the floor and ran into the woods.

Everyone was in a state of shock, and no one wanted to say out loud what had just happened.

"Dude did what I think just happened really happen?" I asked Jake as he was standing beside me.

"If you think that Quill just imprinted on a three year old then yes, you were right" he said with a scowl on his face. Seconds later we heard a howl from the woods. I was personally crying and rolling around on the ground because I was laughing so hard.

"I'll go calm him down" Seth said as he ran into the woods.

"I didn't know that you could imprint on toddlers?" I managed to get out in between my bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Ya, we didn't either" Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm glad I imprinted already" Paul said

"Ya me too" Sam said looking like he was debating weather or not he should phase too.

"I'm sure that Seth can handle this, why don't I just take Claire into the house and get her ready for bed." Emily said taking a confused looking Claire into the house.

"Well its getting late you want me to take you home?" Jake asked.

"Ya Charlie and Ash will be looking for me at the house, bye" I said to them as I turned around and let Jake lead me out to his truck which mysteriously showed up in the drive way.

"Wait how did your truck get here?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Magic" he said sarcastically as he put the keys in the ignition and started to drive.

"Seriously?" I asked looking out the window.

"I had Jared drive it over, he had Kim with him so it wasn't a big deal." Jake said shaking his head at me.

"Ok, no need to be testy" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I wasn't being testy" he said getting defensive.

"Well now who's the moody one?" I said almost laughing at him.

**Ok so I want to see how many reviews we can get on this chapter so if you review- as a member, sorry guests! I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter...kk? So review! And tell me if its ok if I start writing stuff up on my iPad kk?**

**Soo I was wondering if by chance we could get up to 50 reviews? I would be supper happy! It doesn't take long to review, and I love hearing from people who read my story! :0)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soo ya…I know that I said I would update awhile ago, but I was seriously busy. My math teacher is mad at my class, so she assigns more homework, and my town just had a big festival/parade/type thing that I had to go to. Then I went to write it and got a splitting head ache. On top of that I went back and edited most of the story! I did five chapters! Do you know how long that took? No? Well it took a loooong time, and I still have nine chapters left!**

**Anyway special thanks to DawnRain who pointed out all my mistakes, and helped me fix them! Thanks soo much! **

**So ya as you saw up above I've edited the story. Most of it was just grammar and such, but I did fix up some other things. **

**-Alice is on team Bella, and is in no way friendly with Jade.**

**-Jade and Bella lived in Baltimore, not Arizona. Renee moved down there right after Bella moved to Charlie's. **

**-I changed the chapter when Jade and Paul met a little, its chapter 6 if you want to re-read it. You don't have to, it wasn't that significant. **

**-Jade also didn't realize about the pack until a little later in the story, but that doesn't matter much either.**

**I think that's it, but if it isn't I'll just tell ya later. Oh I'm only to the fifth chapter now, so I'll be finishing that soon. **

**Anyway…I'm currently reading the Harry Potter, so updates will not be as steady as before. It will probably take me a little less than two weeks to read them all, but I will still update between them. Just warning ya.**

**:I love you with all my butt. I would say my heart, but my butt is bigger :0) **

**:The only thing I miss about my childhood is not having to shave my legs. And forts. I miss forts**

**:Mom: Why is your room so messy? Me: So that if someone comes in and tries to kill me, they'll trip over something and die.**

**:I wish my GPA were as high as gas prices.**

**-I wish gas prices were as low as your GPA.**

**So I gave you more jokes, cuz I love all of them!**

**Chapter 15**

**JadePOV**

Jake just called and told me that he was going to come over today and hang out. I didn't tell him that Ash was going to be there too, and that all we would be redecorating my room. I would have, but any sane person would realize that Jake wouldn't come if Ash was there. I figured he could just suck it up.

"So what kinda flooring are we going to use? I need to run over to the hardwood store and get some things; I figured that I could just pick it up on the way there." He said walking into my room with a hammer in his hand.

"Hardwood; like the kind in the old kitchen." I said turning to look at him.

"Ok, anything else?" He asked.

"No that's it for now, but hurry back ok?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Sure." He said as he kissed my forehead in a brotherly way before walking out of the room. I turned back to the wall and finished painting.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went down to answer it.

"Jake!" I said opening the door to find Jake standing there.

"Why do you smell like Ash?" He asked, following me into the living room while he took off his jacket.

"He's staying here until he can find a place." I said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Paul's gonna love that." He muttered as he followed me up the steps.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked walking into my room.

"Work," I said walking over to the window.

"Its Sunday, why is he at work?" Jake asked as he stood in the middle of the room eyeing our progress.

"Apparently there was a murder two counties over, and he was asked to go lend a hand." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok so what do you want me to do? It looks like you have everything painted." He said turning around to survey the whole room.

"Well it would be nice if you could bring up some stuff for me." I said pointing out the window at the furniture that was placed on the ground beneath my window.

"How?" He asked his eyes bugging out of his head.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the older one!" I said turning back to glare at him.

"It's your crap!" He said glaring back at me.

"Just start bringing up the stuff that fits up the steps. I'll go down and see if any of the bigger stuff can be broken down to smaller pieces." I said hoisting myself out the window.

"Why are you climbing out the window?" He asked me as he raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you think?" I asked, turning around to glare at him.

"Well I don't know, or I wouldn't have asked you!" He yelled, getting a little red in the face.

"I'm going to fly out of the window, and land on the grass, oh smart one." I said sarcastically as I pushed myself out of the window. In a couple seconds I was suspended in mid air. I smiled loving the feeling of being so far above the ground with no worry that I would fall.

Then as I saw Jake round the corner of the house I dropped down to the ground at the normal human speed.

"So I'm just to take the big stuff?" He asked looking around the lawn at all the stuff we had to take up.

"No, you take the stuff that would fit up the stairs. I stay here and break down big stuff that you later take up." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Ok," He said grabbing a lamp and some other random stuff from the ground that he walked off with. I sat down, pulling out a screwdriver and started to un-screw some screws in my bed frame.

"Hey there beautiful," I heard from behind me a couple minutes later, as I was finishing the bed frame.

"Hello Ash, go upstairs and get Jake to help you lay down the flooring. Make it quick though, it looks like it could rain soon. I don't want all my new furniture out in the rain, got me?" I asked.

"Does Jake know I'm here?" He asked grabbing the boxes of flooring out of the truck.

"Kinda, not really," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, don't you think it would be better if you went up with me?" He asked looking down on me.

"It's not like it's the first time you two ever meet, you know each other." I said shaking my head at him.

"Ya but," He said starting to look desperate.

"Oh is Ashy-washy scwared of wiwwle Jakey?" I said smirking at him.

"No, I'm not scared. I just think it would be better if you went with me, in case he blows his top." He said batting his eyes at me.

"Fine! Why do I have to do everything around here?" I yelled as I stalked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Jake!" I yelled, he must not have realized that I was there because he jumped back and dropped my pillow on the floor.

"Oh you are so lucky that was a pillow!" I said picking it up and caressing it like it was a small dog.

"Jake, Ash. Ash, Jake." I said pointing at them as I said their names.

"Now, you two are going to get along and work together, or I'm gonna come out here and beat you two with my baseball bat, got it?" I asked glaring at them.

"Yes ma'am," They said, there eyes widening at my threat.

"Ok now, both of you go down and bring some more stuff in." I said, pointing out the window.

"Ok Jade," They both said at the same time as they shuffled out of the room. All of a sudden I had a great idea. Walking out to the hallway I stood there until I saw them exit the front door. Then I went back into Charlie's room. I silently opened the door and crept over to the closet. Once I was there I opened the closet door. Then I looked up and grabbed a small black box with a metal clasp. I opened it and took out my baby. It was my favorite air-soft gun, a sleek black semi-automatic pistol. I quickly loaded it and ran to my room's window. When I got there I looked down and saw Jake and Ash standing there bent over. I smiled evilly as I switched off the safety, aimed it at Jake's butt and pulled the trigger.

Jake immediately stood up and felt around to see if anything was there. He quickly dismissed it as a figment of his imagination until he bent down again. I quickly shot him again, then aimed a little to the left and shot at the back of Ash's head. Jake had stood back up and was rubbing a spot on his butt where I must have got him. Ash had stood and started to rub the back of his head with a frown on his face. Unable to contain my giggles at the looks of their faces I sat down and held my mouth, so they couldn't hear me laughing. Then I heard the door bell and just as I stood up a Nerf bullet hit me right between the eyes. I pulled the suction cup off of my head and peaked out the window to see Jake and Ash both sporting Nerf guns that were aimed at the window. Then the door bell rang again, so I crawled out of my room and flew down the stairs. I grabbed my gun and opened the door to see Paul standing on my door step.

**PAUL WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Soo ya I should update soon, ok? Review!**

**I'm also going to try to fix up all the chapters by Christmas too, so I have a lot of work to do! Anyway review!**

**Shout outs:**

**ashley- Thanks for reviewing! I will totaly keep updating, I love writing this story!**

**DawnRain-Thanks soo much for all the advice!**

**catchmeflying **

**crazybubble03**

**BookLover695**

**MiniMyrnin1997**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted or faved! I hope those who got sneak peeks liked them!**

**Heres another joke-**

**Detention notice for the following reasons:**

**Student took off his shirt in the middle of class and yelled "come at me bro" at another student.**

**That's it! Thanks for reading! I would love to see what you think so press that pretty button down there! :0) **

**IF YOU REVIEW WITH A PROFILE I'LL SEND OUT ANOTHER SNEAK PEAK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I couldn't find my plug for my laptop. And now my laptop keeps randomly turning off on me and deleting my progress. I wrote some of this like three times, ya I'm not the happiest camper.**

**: I tried to pull a prank on Dominos. It went like this:**

**Me: "Is this the Krusty Krab?"**

**The cashier responded:"No this is Patrick"**

**: Even when I have absolutely nothing to do, homework is not an option.**

**-So if you actually read these jokes leave me a review and include wither you like Coke or Pepsi? I really want to know. You can also leave a joke of your own and I'll put it on next chapter and give you a special shout out!**

**Also I didn't edit anything else, I'm still on chapter 5 so DON'T go back and reread. Please. **

**Chapter 16**

**JadePOV**

"So why exactly are we hiding?" Paul asked from behind the couch. I was hiding behind a chair on the other side of the room. I would be hiding behind the couch but Paul kinda takes up a lot of space you know.

"Well long story short, I shot the both of them in the bum and now they want payback." I said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Why did you shoot them?" He asked as he peaked his head out from behind the couch. As soon as his face appeared a Nerf dart was shot at the window and stuck exactly where his head had been.

"I get bored." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for supper or something." He said turning a little red in the face.

"Oh my gosh, your blushing. I didn't think that you were the type to blush!" I said giggling a little, like a love sick teen. This is new.

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing." He said shaking his head as if it were obvious.

"Paul, don't try to pull that on me. I probably have better night vision than you do. I can clearly see the fact that you're cheeks had a nice pinkish hew." I replied smiling at him.

"Well we'll have to test that sometime, wont we." He said with a smirk.

"Well we could go out to eat for supper then we could have a little contest to prove it." I replied smirking back at him.

"Fine, but we both know that I'm going to win this little contest." He said

"You just keep thinking that." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" He asked looking out the window, and trying to find Ash and Jake hidden in the trees.

"I have an idea. You probably won't like it though." I said getting a mischievous glint in my eye.

"What is it?" He asked rolling his eyes at me.

"Well its simple really, I'm going to stand behind you and use you like a shield. Then were going to run to the car where we will both get in the passenger side door. I will go first and crawl to the driver's side and when I get clear you hurry up and get into the car. Sound good?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Not really, who has the bb gun?" He asked.

"I think Ash does, but I'm not quite sure?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok then, it's a good thing I heal fast." He said shrugging a little.

"Yes, yes it is." I said smiling over to him.

"You're kinda evil you know?" He said nodding his head.

"You get used to my evilness." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Somehow I don't think so." He said shaking his head.

"Ok so, I need to get you a gun. Wait here." I said as I gently put my gun down on the carpet. Then I got up into a crouching position and started crawling out into the kitchen. When I got there I opened up the cellar door, and with a quick look around me I stood up and grabbed the metal box that I keep in the top shelf. I quickly sat back down and opened the box. As expected my shining metal Airsoft gun was sitting there in the fabric. I grabbed the gun and peeled away the fabric to get out the ammo. Once I loaded the gun I got on all fours and crawled back to the living room.

"I got it." I said throwing the gun lightly at Paul.

"Don't hurt it, if even a scratch appears on its side I will hunt you down. Got it?" I said threateningly as I picked up my own gun from the ground.

"Ok, I promise I won't hurt your precious gun." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine, let's go. I'm hungry." I said just as Paul's stomach erupted in a loud growl.

"It looks like you are too." I said smiling at him.

**THERES GONNA BE A LOT OF PAUL/JADE IN NEXT CHAPTER! I'm kinda excited. I should update soon, like sometime this weekend?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO GOING TO BE FUNNIER. Sorry this chapter is kinda dull, it's a filler.**

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I really meant to update sooner. Life has been kicking me in the bum. I'll try to update more often if I can. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I UPDATE!**

**Shout outs-**

**Ashley- No, they know each other but they aren't close. Ya he isn't now, but I promise he will in the future. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**MissSpazzyMcgee- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! By the way….do you like NCIS? Your pen name reminds me of McGee. :0)**

**Kate Elizabeth Black- Thanks for reviewing! With the guy I put in the AN. Well he brought it up the next day in Math class and we just laughed about it. He knows how evil my brother is. In the end it was really no big deal. Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**MiniMyrnin1997- Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Twilightluva101- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I should be updating more often. :0)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy, and I had a bad strike of writers block! I couldn't write anything! Anyway onto the chapter! :0)**

**Warning: This chapter is kinda terrible, I apologize in advance. **

**Oh and I'm updating all of my stories either today or tomorrow so look for it! :0)**

**Chapter 17**

**JadePOV**

"Ok now!" I whispered to Paul as I yanked the door open and ran behind Paul to the car. The moment we were out the door gunshots went off. I was almost hit by a Nerf bullet but was able to hide behind Paul so it would hit him instead. I know, I know I'm such a great friend right?

"I saw that!" He yelled as he let me pass him to get into the car.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back at him as I used a bit of my power to hover above the ground and fly faster than I could run, and beat him to the car.

_**-time skip- in the car-**_

"So where are we going?" I asked Paul from the passenger seat of the car. I had been asking him the same question for awhile now, but he hasn't answered. My strategy of bugging him until he cracks is starting to work. He gets more and more irritated after every time I ask, and soon I will get my answer.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, shifting in my seat so I could stare at him.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said, trying to keep his calm, but I could see the faint signs that he was starting to shake.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again smirking at him.

"Were almost there ok? Just stop." He said shaking his head at me.

"So you're like kidnapping me? This is a hold up!" I said moving closer to the door of the car.

"No hun a hold up is when people try to steal something, I didn't steal you. You came voluntarily, there's a difference." He said, turning to grin at me.

"How do the police know I came voluntarily? I could have been drugged! Did you drug me?" I asked my eyes widening at the thought of being drugged.

"No! Oh my word you are such a blond you know that? I would never drug you!" He said getting slightly mad at me.

"I know Pauly I was just kidding! Goodness take a joke, seriously." I said shaking my head at him.

"Ok don't get mad at me!"

"I wasn't getting mad at you, oh my word Paul. Who would have known a big guy like you was so sensitive?"

"I'm not sensitive!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh my word Paul just stop, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Whatever. I can't believe I imprinted on someone like you!"

"What do you mean someone like me?" I yelled at him. Now we were in a full blown argument and both of our faces were turning red.

"You are so stuck up, and needy. You're not always funny you know? There has to be a break to this madness. Not everyone wants to be your friend you know?"

"What? You know, never mind. Just stop the car and let me out, I'm done with this." I said blinking back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"Wait, I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean it-" He said seeing the torn look on my face.

"You did, and you know what I'm not the only one with problems here. We aren't even dating, and you already act like we're married or something!"

"Well we're here, so you're going to come in with me and we're going to eat, if you don't want to talk to me then don't." He said parking in the parking lot of the Diner in Forks.

"I hope Charlie is here on his lunch break and sees you being mean to me. Maybe a night in jail would be good for you."

"So you want to have me arrested now?" He said glaring at me as he got out of the car and slammed his door. I followed suit.

"Yes it would be a nice break from your anger issues!" I yelled back at him. Now we were just walking into the dinner and everyone turned to stare at us.

"What're you looking at? Mind your own business!" Paul shouted at everyone earning about ten more glares.

"Exhibit A," I said spreading my arms out at the rest of the people.

"Uh Paul, can you sit down please your causing a scene." Kim asked from behind the bar where she was working.

"Whatever Kim," He grumbled as he sat down in the only empty booth left.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to sit with you." I said shaking my head at my bad luck. There were no more empty seats, and I couldn't find Charlie. So the jail option was out.

"Well it looks like you have to princess." He said smirking evilly at me.

"You sit on one side, I sit on the other, and we don't talk to each other. Agreed?" I said to him as I slid into the booth on the opposite side of him.

"Why would I want to talk to you anyway?" He said rolling his eyes at me.

**I Didn't mean to have them fight but it just came out and I was like wow that's kinda good, but reading over it now I know it kinda sucks, so sorry they'll make up next chapter!**

**Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again for this story, I really didn't mean to! Time just got away from me! And add to that a bunch of other personal junk that's been happening lately, and a major case of writers block, I haven't even attempted to use my laptop for like two weeks! Sorry guys! **

**SORRY IT'S SO TERRIBLE! Please review guys! I really love hearing from you amazing people!**

**Sorry about not putting shout outs on this chapter, I'll do a big one next chapter, with the ones that were supposed to be on this chapter and the ones for next chapter if I get any….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I still have bad writers block! It sucks sooo bad! I haven't been able to go back and change anything yet, so I'm telling you now, sorry!**

*****the story has been changed*****

*****Jade arrived a week before school started!*****

**Chapter 18**

**JadePOV**

Paul was a perfect gentleman when he took me home. Except for the fact that he was sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower, that was kinda awkward.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him, pulling my towel up higher.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know-" He said, having the decency to blush.

"Get back out there, and wait until I tell you to come back in!" I yelled pushing him to the window.

"Don't forget about me!" He yelled as he jumped head first out of the window. Good, I hope he lands on his head, maybe another fall will reverse the effects of his mother dropping him as a child. On the other hand it could make him worse...

I quickly got dressed for bed, substituting my normal tank top and boxers for an old t-shirt, and a pair of old sweats. I pulled a brush through my wet hair as I went back to the window and opened it, yelling down to Paul that he could come back up. I turned around to put my brush back on the table and when I turned back around Paul was sitting on my bed again.

"Look I'm sorry-" he said before I cut him off.

"I know, you thought I would change in the bathroom. I normally do, but I forgot my clothes. I'll have to try and remember to take them with me next time." I said, sitting in front of him.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" He asked smirking at me.

"Well you imprinted on me so, yeah there's probably going to be a next time." I said, blushing as I looked down. He gently grabbed my face and pulled it up to his.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. You're totally right. If it was up to me you would never leave my side." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Never?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Never." He said smiling back down at me.

"Even when I get mad at you?" I asked smirking at him.

"Who says you're going to get mad at me?" He said smirking back at me.

"Well I get mood swings sometimes, and when I get mad I get mad at everybody. One time I got mad at this cute little bunny just because it was in my lawn!" I said frowning as I thought back on the bunny incident. It always makes me depressed when I think about it. I spent two hours chasing the poor bunny through the forest until I fell into a creek and lost him in the bushes. I felt really bad for the bunny, so ever since I've been really nice to all his bunny friends as an apology.

"You got mad at a bunny?" He asked, looking like he was holding back laughter.

"Well I was home alone, and had nothing to take my anger out on and the bunny was just there. So I chased it." I said shrugging.

"How long did you chase it for, like ten minutes? That's not anger," he said grinning.

"Well it wasn't ten minutes exactly..." I said. I didn't want to tell him because he would probably think I was crazy or something.

"How long was it?" He asked, still grinning.

"Two hours," I mumbled as I looked down at a loose thread at the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Wait say that again?" He asked as he started to laugh.

"You heard me, I'm not saying it again." I said, looking up to glare at him.

"So he stayed in your yard while you were chasing him for two hours?" He asked still laughing.

"No, he went right into the woods." I said shrugging. He erupted in laughter before hearing Charlie come up the stairs, and pulling me over to the window.

"We'll talk later," he said before pulling me into a kiss that lasted right up until Charlie cracked my door open and Paul simultaneously jumped out of my window, leaving me there slightly flustered in front of my window. That's not going to arose suspicion or anything. I just stood there rolling my eyes as Charlie opened the door the whole way.

"What're you doing?" He asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

"I was watering the plants," I said, yeah I'm that good at coming up with stuff on the fly.

"With what?" He asked. Oh yeah, you generally do water plants with some sort of container. How could I forget?

"I dropped it out the window, thats why I was rolling my eyes as you came in." I said smiling at my ability to lie. It's a gift.

"Okay Jade, whatever you say. Goodnight." He said smirking at me before he left my room.

-**how did you like it? Anyone still reading? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry it's a little short :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**All-Smiles1234: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! So you're off school now? :0)**

**MakaylaLahote: Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Another update! And so soon! It seems as though I've finally past the writers block, and I don't want to waste any time. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

******don't forget that Jade moved a week before school starts******

**Chapter 19**

**JadePOV**

"Wake up," someone whispered from above me.

"What'd you wan't?" I mumbled as I turned over and snuggled deeper into my blankets, their just so soft...

"It's kinda obvious that I wan't you to wake up." The person whom I now recognized to be Ash said.

"Well I don't want to. Go away!" I said pulling the covers higher above my head.

"Paul told me to come wake you up." He said tentatively.

"Well Paul can wait!" I snapped back, pulling my pillow around my ears as to block out his voice. I knew it wasn't going to work, but it's worth  
the try.

"Good, you haven't totally went off the deep end then." He said, starting to pull the covers off of my body. That aint gonn fly.

"Ash I will give you ten seconds to get out of my room before I force you to get out, and tell Paul he can get used to me sleeping in." I said grabbing the covers back from his evil clutches.

"Oh Paul wasn't the one that wanted you to wake up, it was me. I just wanted to see if you would get up for Paul." He said as he leaned over and tried to pry my fingers off of my covers.

"You know, for a smart person, you're really stupid." I said as I whacked his offending hands.

"That was a double negative," he said finally letting go of the covers.

"But seriously, you need to get up. We have school shopping to do, and we were both invited to a bonfire at the res tonight." He said as he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Nope, I would rather sleep until the bonfire. It sounds like a good plan." I said pushing him off of me. I didn't want to think about school, much less shop for it. But I guess I'm gonna need to do it sometime soon seeing as school starts this friday. I have a week, basically.

"Jade, I'm gonna get the bucket if you don't get up." He said threateningly. I know he would never do it though, because the last time he did it backfired on him. I ended up taking a shower that lasted for an hour and a half, just so we would be late to wherever it was he wanted to go.

"You wouldn't," I said boldly.

"You're right. I'll give you another hour." He said before he jumped put the window. He was probably going to be with the Cullen's, he had stayed with them last night.

-**Time Skip-  
-Bonfire-**

"Ugh I can't believe you made me do that!" I yelled at Ash from the passenger seat of his truck. We were on our way to the bonfire, and had just crossed the La Push boarder.

"It was school shopping, you had to do it sooner or later!" He yelled back.

"I would have preferred the later." I huffed as I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"You can deal with it. Hey look on the bright side you get to see lover boy!" He said smirking at me.

"Don't call him that it's weird." I said shaking my head as I looked out my window.

"Why is it weird?" He asked, looking over at me.

"It just sounds weird when you say it! Ugh, the nerve of some people!" I said shaking my fist in his face.

"I don't really think I count as a person-" he said before I put my hand over his mouth. I know it's not exactly a smart thing to do to a vampire, but neither is kissing one. And if we're being honest the lips are closer to the neck region then the hand is.

"Shhh just enjoy the silence." I said as I took my hand off of his mouth.

"Okay you know I think-" he said before I cut him off again.

"What did I say about silence?" I said Gibbs slapping him in the back of the head. Yes to normal humans it would hurt quite a lot, but I'm not exactly a normal human. He must have got the message because he didn't say anything after that. He would just smirk at me, now normally I would say something, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so I just stared out the window and did my best to ignore him.

"We're here!" He said as pulled up to Emily's house.

**-what's gonna happen? Reviews would make me happy! Sorry they've been so short! I'm updating more to make up for it! **

**-****if I get five reviews I will update again tonight! :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**wood-morning: lol yeah, I had that one planned for some time hehe thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123: I'm glad you like it! I'm also really glad it was the push you needed to change sides! I actually hadn't thought about having a Jade Bella fight, but now that you mention it, I could do one after she changes...yeah I'm with you on the whole Edward/Bella thing. Her cold heart belongs with his! Yeah I love the hunters too, thats kinda how I came up with them, it was a list of things that I thought were cool. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Have fun burning your Edward t-shirt lol. :0)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Three days in a row! I'm on a roll! I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled today, wish me luck! I hope to update again to tomorrow, but it depends on how I feel after the surgery. And yeah I'm getting all 5 of them pulled. Yeah you heard me right I have 5 not 4 lucky me.**

**-this is a long one to make up for the last couple short ones! :0) hope you like it!**

**Chapter 20**

**JadePOV**

"Hey babe!" I heard as I got out of the car and started walking up to the house.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"So what'd you do today?" Paul asked as he walked up beside me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me into the air.

"Oh nothing, I just went school shopping with the pale one over there." I said smirking at Ash as Paul twisted me around in his arms. I felt a lot like a rag doll.

"Who you calling pale?" He said, changing his skin tone so it appeared to be tan, almost as tan as the guys. Stupid gifted vampire.

"Yeah, you do that Mr. I'm Better Than You Cause I'm a Vampire and I can Look Like a Human, see what it gets you!" I yelled causing Paul to erupt in laughter and Ash to grin at me. Guess I'm the only sane one around here.

"We better get down to the beach, the others are waiting." Paul told Ash as he started walking down the path that lead to the beach.

"Are you going to put me down?" I asked Paul as I kicked my legs trying to break free. Not that I couldn't break free, I could I was just kinda too lazy, and if Paul wanted to walk me there, all the better for me.

"I wasn't planning on it, did you want me too?" He asked.

"Nope, you can carry me, but this is starting to hurt my ribs." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay then," he said before he twisted me to the side and grabbed my legs so he was carrying me bridal style. I smiled at him in reward, then Ash and him both sped up to get to the beach quicker.

"So why exactly did you want me to bring Ash?" I asked Paul as we got closer to the beach. I could faintly hear the sounds of people laughing and talking.

"Sam wanted all the pack members to officially meet him and its kinda like a peace offering." He said staring at the trail ahead of him. I just nodded and we didn't talk again until we reached everyone else less than a minute later.

"Hey guys!" I said as Paul put me down and raced over to the food table.

"Hey Jade, chased any bunnies lately?" Jared said, causing me to glare at the back of Paul's head. Apparently he could feel it or something, and he turned around with half a hotdog sticking out the side if his mouth.

"Paul! Where are your manners?" I yelled.

"He left them with the bunny!" Jared said busting up in laughter, Quil and Embry followed suit. Paul was staring at me with a scared expression on his face, Jake and Ash were looking at Paul and Jared in pity. They know me so well.

First I got my revenge on Jared. I went over to him calmly and whispered into his ear, so soft that no one could hear. When I pulled back he stared at me with a scared expression on his face, I smirked knowing I had won and went over to stand in front of Paul. He had thankfully finished eating the hotdog as was just staring at me. When I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek he flinched like I hit him or something.

"My word Paul, you're such a baby. I won't hurt you! Just come here." I said softly like I was talking to a scared cat. I placed my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes tapping on my powers to see the bond between him and the pack. I mentally twisted his so that the pack wouldn't hear any of his thoughts that concerned me, unless he wanted them to. I did the same to Sam, so Leah wouldn't have to hear anymore about Emily. I would do the same to Jared and Kim but, he ticked me off so he's just gonna have to deal with an angry Kim until he deserves my forgiveness.

"Okay!" I said as I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me.

"Well I fixed the problem, you won't have to hear about me or Emily anymore!" I said, a cheer suddenly rising up from the group.

"Wait, what about Kim?" Quil asked, causing a pause in the cheer.

"You'll still be able to hear about her, sorry Kim. Take it up with Jared." I said shrugging as I walked over to the food table. I grabbed a plate and filled it with a bunch of food that Paul's probably going to eat anyway. Then I walked over and sat on a log beside Paul, who wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said into my ear.

"I know, it's okay." I replied, not even a second later Paul had grabbed a cookie from my plate.

"Well since everyone is here, I think we'll have Jade introduce her friend." Sam said calling my attention to Ash, he was sitting on the log beside Jake and they seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Okay!" I said, grinning as I walked over to Ash and grabbed him by the shirt collar picking him off the log he was sitting on, so he was standing.

"Everybody, this is Ash. Ash this is everybody." I said shrugging before I trotted back to my seat and Paul. I was getting cold with out him.

"Thanks for that Jay," he said as he walked over to sit by Jake again. I don't like the thought of them two together, they know too much, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it. So I took some time to look around and noticed that Leah was missing.

"Where's Leah?" I asked Paul.

"Patrol, Seth will switch with her in a couple minutes." He said as he took my plate and ate all the food that was left.

"How can a person eat like you eat, and look like you look?" I asked, him. He just laughed at me.

"It all goes to the guns." He said flexing his muscles. I'll admit they were okay, okay they weren't just okay. They were drool worthy, but I'm never going to give him the satisfaction of hearing that.

"You know all that food's going to run out of room, and soon you going to have some pudding cups showing." I said patting his stomach.

"Pudding cups?" He asked his eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah pudding cups, it's a nicer term for fat roles. Me and my pudding cups are very close." I said patting my stomach. I wasn't the skinniest person, and had a little bit of blubber on me. But not enough that it was really noticeable. I wasn't fat by any means. (One of my friends actually calls them pudding cups, so I do too. But I haven't actually had a pudding cup in like two years, so it can't be there fault lol)

"I think I'll be fine." He said lifting up his t-shirt to show his beautiful eight pack.

"Yep your fine," I said turning around just in time to see Leah walk through the tree line. Good, I didn't need to be stuck in that conversation.

"Leah!" I yelled before Paul could say anything, and I bounded up to her jumping into her arms.

"What're you doing?" She asked, pulling me off of her.

"Nothing, why do you assume I'm doing something?" I asked fiddling with my hands.

"What did Paul do to you now?" She asked a small smile on her face as she shook her head, and walked over to stand behind him.

"Nothing why do you assume he did something?" I asked, backing up.

"Paul did you really have to break her?" She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that she would flip out about my abs?" He said shrugging.

"She's a girl what did you think was going to happen?" Leah said in my defense. Now normally I would have spoken up by now, but I wanted to know how this was going to play out.

"Well you're a girl, you don't react to that!" He said. Good point.

"I unfortunately have access to your thoughts, and all of you have thought about you taking a shower while you were in wolf form. Why? I don't know. I think something on the male brain is just messed up!" She said. Wow, she's seen all of them naked, I feel so bad for her.

"Well she's seen Ash, and Jakes abs plenty of times!" Paul said. Another good point, wow he's smarter than I thought.

"She's used to theirs! This is only like the first or second time she's seen yours!" She said, yepp very good counter argument.

"Who is Ash anyway?" Leah asked. I decided that this would be a good distraction, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where Ash was.

"Leah this is Ash, Ash this is Leah!" I said. Luckily Leah and Paul had been rather quiet in their argument, so it seems like no one, heard. Good.

"Nice to finally get a good introduction for once." Ash said as he stood, looking at me before he turned to look at Leah. Leah's eyes suddenly got bigger and she stepped closer to him before realizing what had happened and running into the woods.

**-Anybody want to tell me the two movie references I made?  
-You like? So can someone remind me if I explained Ash's power? I forget if I did or not...but its kinda explained anyway. Oh well! :0)  
-reviews will be hugged!**

**Shout outs: **

**All-Smiles1234: AWESOME! Have fun! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter too! :0)**

**Hiiiiiii: I don't think I got all the i's lol. I'm glad you like it! I love looking at my email and seeing reviews for Hunters Moon! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123: lol thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Yeah I can't wait to write it! Unfortunately its going to be awhile :0( Hope your happy now that I've updated! :0)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm now down 5 wisdom teeth! Yes I do look like a chipmunk, and I am on pretty strong pain meds. So if something in here doesn't make sense...blame the meds, and leave me a review!**

**-So do you think we could get 4+ reviews so I can have over 90 reviews? I would be soooo happy! If I do get 4+ I will update tomorrow. If not I will work on editing, then update the day after. :0)**

**Chapter 21**

**JadePOV**

"It's getting late, I should get you home before Charlie flips out." Paul says to me, bringing me out of my drowsiness.

"Yeah," I agreed yawning.

"Up you go princess." He said as he picked me up and started walking away from the fire.

"Tell everyone I said bye, and tell Ash that he should stay at my house until Leah calms down. She might want to talk to him tonight." I whispered into his ear before I let sleep take me.

"Hey Babe, wake up." Paul said shaking me in his arms.

"What do you want?" I mumbled as I struggled to turn around in his arms to get comfortable again.

"You have to wake up. Charlie is already inside, and Ash agreed that it would be better for him to stay at your house. So he's going to take you in. I have patrol tonight, so I won't be able to come in." He said before he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and I was passed into someone else's arms. Giving the temperature and smell of the person I determined it to be Ash, so I got comfortable in his arms as he walked us up to the front door.

"Hey Charlie, she's really tired so I'm gonna go put her into bed." Ash told Charlie as he walked into the house and started up the stairs.

"Okay, are you staying?" I could hear him asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I'm going to be looking for a place of my own tomorrow." Ash replied before he went into my room and placed me on the bed.

"You're staying? I thought this was just temporary?" I could hear Charlie ask from outside my bedroom.

"Yeah, well circumstances changed. It looks like I'll be moving up here." Ash replied as I faded back into dreamland.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Ash if you try to wake me up again I swear that I will do something terrible to you." I mumbled, not really making sense. You would think that he would have learned from yesterday.t

"Something terrible? What the great Jade can't think of a comeback?" He asked shaking my shoulders again.

"My brain doesn't function until at least 10:00 in the summer. Come back then." I said kicking my feet out, hopefully I would hit him hard enough that he would leave.

"But Paul just got off his patrol and really wants to see you." Ash said in his sing-song voice.

"I'm not going to fall for that one Ash. If he was here he would be standing here in the room." I mumbled.

"True, but guess what?" He asked his voice going up a few notches like it normally does when he's happy.

"What?" I mumbled, wondering what he was so happy about.

"Leah came last night!" He said practically squealing. What a manly thing to do.

"Awesome!" I fake squealed back, even though I was truly happy for him. It was too early to be happy.

"Okay, I'll wait until you get up so we can talk about what happened." Ash said before he turned around and ran out of my room.

-**Time Skip 10:00-**

"Babe wake up, I'm hungry and Ash wants to talk to you!" Paul said as he sat down on the edge of my bed and started bouncing.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said as I threw the covers off of me and kicked Paul off of the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" He yelled as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Get out so I can get dressed!" I yelled back at him as I walked over to my closet and pulled some clothes out, then changed my mind and grabbed a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of light jean skinny jeans out of my drawer.

"Ohh so I can't stay and watch?" Paul asked as he came to stand right behind me and pressed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"No you can't stay," I said laughing as I turned to see the hurt look on his face.

"But-" He started before I cut him off.

"But nothing, go wait for me downstairs." I said pushing him out of the door and locking it, just incase. I quickly threw the clothes on and put my hair into a messy bun, then grabbed a white under-armor head band and put it on before I threw on a pair of white ankle socks and headed down the stairs.

"Okay Paul you ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my black vans and threw them on too completing my outfit.

"Yeah, Ash told me to tell you that he's going to see you at dinner tonight, we're going to Sam's. He wanted to talk to you about what happend between him and Leah last night." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked him ad I grabbed my car keys off of the table.

"No, Leah hasn't phased since yesterday, and she doesn't have patrol till later tonight." He answered before he grabbed the keys from my hand.

"I'm driving." He stated before walking out the door into the rain.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself before I threw on my white North Face jacket and following him out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I sat down and looked over at Paul who was putting the keys into the ignition.

"The Diner, where else? I'm hungry," he said as he pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"You're always hungry!" I joked.

"Yeah didn't we have this conversation yesterday, right before you got all dazed my my lovely abs?" He said smirking at me.

"I was tired," I defended as I stared out the window.

"Sure so if I showed them to you now, nothing would happen?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yepp," I said popping the "p".

"Okay, we'll test your theory later." He said as he leaned back into his seat.

"You will not show everyone in the Diner your abs!" I said knowing that he would do something like that.

"I wasn't going to do that!" He defended.

"You and I both know that you were." I said laughing at his cute pouty face.

"Whatever," he said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"So you paying?" I asked as I jumped out of the car.

"Anything for you babe!" He said grinning as he threw his arm around my back.

"Aww!" I squealed as I threw my arm around his waist and we walked into the Diner.

"We sound really sappy," he said as he smiled down at me.

"Tell me about it, I blame you." I said as I slid into a booth. Paul tried to pull into the booth beside me but I pushed him into the seat across me.

"Why can't I sit beside you?" He pouted.

"You can sit across from me." I said smiling at him as I looked over the menu.

"But-" he said before I put my finger to his lips shushing him.

"No buts," I said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"On the cheek, really? Thats all I get for taking you out to breakfast?" He pouted.

"For now," I said smirking as the waitress came over to take our orders.

"A chocolate pastry and a hash brown really?" Paul asked as he smiled over at me. I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Well at least I didn't order half the menu!" I defended.

"Again with the eating thing! Just let it go woman!" He said causing me to erupt in laughter.

"So do you actually have a job?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I work at a carpenter shop down the road from my house part time. It pays good." He said shrugging.

"So are you any good?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course I'm good! I made all the tables in this place!" He said turning to point at the tables that were scattered here and there all over the Diner.

"Really?" I asked unbelievingly. The tables were beautifully crafted and had intricate curves going up the legs.

"Yep, I gave them a reduced price and they offered to give me the employee discount, so I come here a lot now." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" I asked.

"Well..." He said blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You just don't want to cook for yourself!" I said laughing as his cheeks turned even redder.

"Thats-but-no-," he sputtered before I laughed again and leaned over the table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's okay babe, I'll teach you sometime." I said smiling as his cheeks got even redder, I didn't think it was even possible for someone to get that red.

"Okay," he mumbled as our waitress returned with our food.

"You're so cute when you blush!" I squealed as I grabbed his hand and started to play with his fingers.

"Psh, I don't blush!" He said as he dug into his food, his color returning to normal.

"Sure you don't babe," I said as I started on my food.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Ugh, I should have known that Paul would be here." Another familiar voice groaned.

-**Ohh cliff hanger! Who's there? You can probably guess. Anyway I wanna know who you think the two people are, and I wanna know how old you peps think I am. I'm curious, I'll give you a hint its between 10-20.**

**-REVIEW!**

**-Thanks for all the faves, reviews, and follows! You guys are awesome! :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**wood-morning: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! I'll explain his powers next chapter! :0)**

**crazy1person2you3been4warned: Thanks for reviewing! No need to threaten! Lol, you have an interesting username, I like it! :0)**

**littleditto: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah she did! I got the ab idea from Pitch Perfect, and there was another one from One For the Money, but I forget now what it was...stupid pain meds. :0)**

**Mulit-Fandom-Lover123: Well I dont remember if I did or not, so I'm just going to explain it again next chapter! Yeah I think people write Jared off too, but I always picture him as a funny person. Thanks for the review! My jaw hurts quite a bit, but I cant talk or anything so I decided I would just write a chapter! It was kinda depressing that I wasn't funny after I woke up though. I kinda just woke up and was fine, lol. Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**All-Smiles1234: Loved the review! What do you think happened? I'll answer next chapter, thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**lunasky99: Yeah I had it planed from the begining that they would get together. I always feel bad that people just leave Leah in the dust and never have her imprint, and Ash was single so I was like they would be good together! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! :0)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! My life got kinda crazy lol. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! You guys rock!**

**-I fixed some chapters...I think. :0)**

**Shout outs: **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123: You got it right! Yeah that's pretty much all I did, except I had this weird chili addiction...I ate it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! It was sad though, because I could really only swallow it! I barley got to taste it! Anyway, hope you like the chapter! :0)**

**lunasky99: Yeah it would! Aww thanks! You're so nice! Hope you like this chapter too! :0)**

**All-Smiles1234: Aww thanks! Your review was amazballs! Lol, yeah that face is a little weird...:0) Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Chapter 22**

**JadePOV**

"Ugh I should have known you would be here." Leah grumbled as she dropped Ash's hand.

"Paul was hungry." I said shrugging.

"When is he not?" Leah said frowning as Ash slid into the booth beside Paul. Leah scowled at him and slid into the booth beside me.

"Seriously? This is like the fifth time we've had this conversation!" Paul moaned as he stabbed one of his pancakes and quickly stuffing it in his face.

"Well we weren't here for the other times." Ash said as he smirked at me.

"So what did you want to tell me this morning?" I asked Ash as I ate a little bit of my hash brown.

"Well..." Ash said looking down into his lap. If he was human he would have been blushing.

"Well?" I asked as I smiled at him. Leah blushed a little and shifted in her seat.

"You two did something! Did you kiss? He's a good kisser right!" I squealed as I grabbed Leah's shoulders and started bouncing in my seat. Paul looked at me like I had gone crazy, Ash looked embarrassed and Leah was looking at me like I had three heads or something. Notice I said three, two is way too over rated, and really not that weird.

"It's weird that you two dated before." She managed to say, not answering my question.

"Yeah, never doing that again that's for sure! Anyway don't try to change the subject!" I said staring at her.

"Yeah I wouldn't date you again either." Ash said rolling his eyes at me.

"It's a wonder we don't hate each other ya know? We were kinda terrible to each other." I said letting my question slide. I'm gonna find out sooner or later anyway.

"Yeah, you're in for it Paul. She might seem nice now, but in a couple months you'll want to cut your ears off. There's only so much crazy that a person can handle." Ash said with a serious look on his face.

"Don't start with me!" I said pointing a finger threateningly at him. We got into this fight so many times. He would call me crazy, I would say he was a self-righteous piece of trash, etc.

"Well lets get off that conversation, Paul doesn't look too good." Leah said bringing my attention back to Paul who was starting to shake pretty bad.

"What did we do?" I asked my eyes widening in surprise.

"What do you think? He doesn't exactly like the fact that you and Ash dated before you met him." Leah said shaking her head, she had started to shake slightly too.

"Oh my Lanta Paul, calm your hormones! It's over between us, and if you didn't hear what we just said- it's never going to happen again!" I said shaking my head at him.

"You were just saying about how he's a good kisser!" Paul retaliated.

"Seriously? You're stopping that low? My gosh Paul, just because he's a good kisser doesn't mean I like him!" I said gripping the edge of the table.

"You kissed him!" Paul said, his face red in anger.

"So what? I can count the number of people I've kissed on one hand! And from what people have told me you would need to grow like twenty hands!" I said getting mad. It was a good thing that we came at an odd time and there we're few people in the dining area, we would have been the center of attention by now.

"Don't!" Paul yelled, gaining the attention of the waitress who was coming to take Ash and Leah's orders. Her eyes went wide and she ran back to the kitchen.

"Don't what Paul? Don't you like admitting that you were a player?" I yelled back.

Paul opened his mouth to reply but realized that he was about to shift and he ran out of the door and into the woods.

"Wow." Leah said gaping at me with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow what?" I mumbled, my anger gone and replaced with sadness at what had happened.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone stand up to Paul like that." She said. I just shrugged in response and grabbed my wallet pulling out some cash and laying it out on the table.

"I'm gonna go back home. Charlie should be arriving shortly." I said as I slid out of the booth and walked out the door. I felt depressed, and I wasn't sure why. I mean really he had it coming.

I walked up to my car and climbed in grabbing the keys from the console and starting the car. I drove the rest of the way in silence, trying to take my mind off of the fight. It didn't work.

I pulled into the driveway, and turned off my car. I just sat there, with my head on the wheel and reflected in how stupid I was. A few minutes later I heard the passenger door open and Paul slid into the seat beside me.

"What?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, that was really stupid." He said shifting in his seat.

"Yeah it was." I said peeking up at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I know you probably want a better apology than that but-" He said before I cut him off.

"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have brought that up." I said shrugging.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't be so defensive and-" he said before I cut him off again this time by pressing my lips to his. I meant for it to be a simple, quick kiss but he pulled me in closer and put his hand behind my neck so I couldn't move away.

"Charlie's going to be home soon." I said in between kisses. Paul could only hold his breath so long you know.

"I have patrol." He whispered as he pulled back and giving me one last kiss on the forehead, he opened his car door and ran out into the woods. Just in time too, Charlie just pulled into the driveway.

**-You like? Well no one told me how old you think I am! 10-30 tell me! :0)**

**IMPORTANT********

**I will not be updating at all for the rest of this week. I recently went back and read some of the beginning of this story...and I realized that my grammar sucked soo bad! I'm going back to fix it and make some minor/major changes that need to be made. Sorry! I just can't go on with it being this awful!**

**i'm editing the first 10 chapters this week! I will do the rest later! Sorry! **


	23. AN-IMPORTANT! Will delete later!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update, but it's important. For those of you having a major panic attack now, don't I should update with a real chapter soon.

****I NEED A PART TIME BETA****

I've been having a lot of trouble with editing the earlier chapters. Does anyone want to be sort of like a beta and help me fix them up? If you do please give me a PM so we can get you started. All I really require is that you're a grammar nazi. All you would have to fix is the grammar, then I will read over the chapter and fix any plot mistakes I made. Is that ok? Please please help me! I really hate how terrible the chapters are! I have all ready done chapters 1-4 so you would do 5-14.

If you are interested PM me please. I will be deleting this chapter before I post the actual chapter so I would love it if someone decides to help me soon!

The "beta" will be given a thank you in the next chapter and in any chapters you help me edit. You don't have to do all of them at once, I would never make anyone do that. But I hope to jump into things so my story wont suck so much.

If you have any questions or you are interested please PM me ASAP! Thank you! :0)

****I NEED A PART TIME BETA****


End file.
